


Cherry and Atticus's Dalmatian Vacation

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: During a boring summer day at home, the adventure group goes off to find Patch and he invites them along with Darla and Amber to visit the Dearly Farm to hang out with his family, but Roger and Anita end up having to take them on a road trip when they soon find out that they aren't legally married which gives Cruella a rather wicked idea with her niece and nephew.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day with the group hanging out together on a hill as they watched the clouds together, wondering on what to do with their summer vacation, though Patch wasn't with them. At least, not yet.

"I'm more of an indoors person, but I gotta admit, it's nice to come out once in a while." Cherry said.

"Yeah," Lionel agreed, holding a parasol. "As long as the bugs aren't too bothersome."

"So, what're we gonna do this summer?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure," Atticus shrugged. "Atlantica's not as much fun without Ariel since she ran off and married Prince Eric."

"Yeah, I heard Sebastian is off having his own adventures now." Lionel replied.

"Hmm... Gloriosa and Timber are a bit busy..." Mo paused in thought. "What can we do?"

"Say, where's Patch?" Atticus soon wondered.

"I bet he's doing something even cooler and even better without us." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, let's go find him," Lionel suggested. "After we put on sunblock. I don't want anyone getting sunburned!"

"Yeah, it IS pretty hot today." Atticus said.

They soon passed around some sunblock so that they wouldn't get scorched from the sun.

"A better sunscreen lesson than the classic Powerpuff Girls." Cherry commented.

"Yeah. Sun Scream was one of the few episodes I could've done without," Lionel replied as he slathered it onto himself. "But anyway, where do you suppose Patch could've gone?"

"Maybe he went to Shelter 17 to see the Pound Puppies?" Atticus guessed.

"Hmm... Perhaps; any other ideas?" Lionel asked. "Any other places he could've gone to? Anywhere that might hold some sort of familiarity to him?"

They shrugged as they went around for a while and came into town to have a look around.

"I know he was talking to his parents last night with the Twilight Bark." Atticus said to the others.

"So maybe he went to go see them?" suggested Mo.

They soon came into Atticus's house as Emily did the dishes.

"Hey, Mom, have you seen Patch?" Atticus asked his mother.

"I think he went to Amber Smith's house with Darla." Emily replied.

"Amber?" Lionel wondered. "Dunno who that is, but let's go find her."

"Oh, don't worry, Darla and Amber are best friends," Atticus smiled. "I can take ya there in a snap."

"Really? GREAT!" Lionel exclaimed. "Lead the way!"

They soon left the Fudo house to get going to the other house which was of Darla's best friend.

"Amber's really sweet," Mo smiled to Lionel. "You'll like her."

"I suppose we'll just see, won't we?" asked Lionel as they arrived shortly afterwards.

They soon came up to the house and knocked on the door. Darla soon came to the door and decided to answer it, and was wearing her Sailor Moon outfit.

"Oh, hey, Darla!" Lionel smiled. "Have you seen Patch? We were wondering where he went."

"Oh, he's here with me and Amber," Darla smiled back. "We're just talking right now."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mo sighed. "I was hoping maybe a dogcatcher didn't get him."

"What were you talking about, anyway?" Atticus asked his little sister.

"Just about summer vacation," Darla said. "I was thinking of meeting Serena and the other Sailor Scouts."

"Really?" asked Lionel. "Maybe next time we could come with you when you visit them?"

"Oh, sure!" Darla replied. "You haven't met them before. Atticus came with me when I met them for the first time."

"Let me guess; they all got drooly when Atticus took off his shirt?" Cherry smirked playfully.

"Yes." Atticus and Darla both told her, Atticus in embarrassment though.

Lionel smirked. "Figures..." he replied. "Anyways, we got nothing better to do. Mind if we come in and join you?"

Darla soon took them into the living room to see her best friend, Amber.

"That's Amber, Dimples's best friend," Cherry told Lionel. "She's the niece of Anita Dearly."

"Nice to meet you!" Lionel replied, shaking Amber's hand. "Any friend of Darla is a friend of ours!"

"Oh, hello there," Amber smiled. "You must be Lionel. I've heard some things about you from Darla."

"You'd be right!" Lionel nodded.

"Oh, hey, guys." Patch said.

"Hey, Spot," Cherry said. "We were worried about ya."

"All of you?" Patch smirked playfully.

"Don't push it." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"She means some more than others... But I digress, apparently you three were discussing what you were gonna do this summer?" asked Lionel.

"Patch invited me to come to the farm with him to see Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger with his brothers and sisters," Amber smiled. "He was gonna ask you guys to come along too, but he wanted to ask me first since he's known me longer."

"I guess I can understand that," Atticus replied. "You always were like another mother to the Dalmatian puppies during your visits, especially to Lucky. He really likes ya."

"Well... I guess we can come along, too," Lionel beamed. "It oughta be fun!"

"Sorry I left so soon like that, but I thought I'd be back before you guys got up." Patch said bashfully.

"Eh, water under the bridge." Mo shrugged.

"I guess we could see your family," Cherry shrugged to Patch. "You talk about 'em a lot."

"Well, I do miss them sometimes, even if I had a hard time fitting in some of the times." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I saw." Atticus remembered.

"Well then, let's go see them!" Lionel replied.

"We'll be going soon," Amber told him. "My mom's talking on the phone with Aunt Anita right now."

"Awesomeness!" Lionel gushed.

Amber giggled a bit from that.

Eventually, Amber's mother got off of the phone and came over. "Okay, dear, you and your friends going with you can take the bus and you'll go straight to Dearly Farm to see Aunt Anita, Uncle Roger, and the Dalmatians." she then told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Amber smiled to her mother in excitement.

"Alright!" Atticus fist-pumped.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith." Darla smiled to her best friend's mother.

"But of course," Amber's mother smiled back. "Be sure to say hi for me."

"Will do!" Lionel saluted.

"I'll pack up some snacks for you to take on your trip." Mrs. Smith told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom, that sounds great." Amber smiled.

"It sure does!" Patch replied. "The rest of you guys should probably start packing your bags."

"I already have some things packed," Darla smiled. "So, you guys get ready."

"Sounds good, Dimples," Cherry said. "Oh, Patch, I just hope that your dogs aren't jumpy too much."

"Don't worry, I told them to cool it a bit if they met you since you're not much of a dog person, but you're willing to meet them in the future." Patch reassured.

"Heh. Thanks." Cherry replied.

Lionel patted her shoulder. "Words can't describe how proud of you I am right now." he replied.

"What did I do?" Cherry asked.

"Two words: character growth." Lionel smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Cherry replied from that.

"No prob!" Lionel replied.

They soon split up to get packing together for the big trip to visit Dearly Farm with Darla and Amber since they were invited.

"This is gonna be an interesting summer." Cherry said.

"Most indubitably, m'dear." Lionel replied, briefly sporting a monocle and derby hat.

Cherry soon walked off, confusing him at first, and she soon ran into the room with a yell as she jumped up and body-slammed on top of her suitcase, finally squeezing it shut, and quickly zipped it before it would spring back open. Lionel simply snapped his fingers, and a suitcase appeared, open, and several pairs of his clothing briefly came to life and hopped inside before closing the bag themselves.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cherry grunted to herself.

"Hey, I would've done it for you if you asked." Lionel replied.

"Well, I DID wanted to see if this would work," Cherry shrugged in response before hearing a note come out of the toaster. "Ugh! What does Drell want NOW?! We're about to go on vacation."

"I'd check it out," Lionel said. "He seems to get testy if you ignore his messages."

"Fine..." Cherry rolled her eyes before coming over to the toaster to look at the note. "Oh, what living nightmare have you forced upon us this week, you... You..." she then took out the note to read it, and to her surprise, it wasn't a mission/adventure summons. "'Gone on a family vacation with Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, Diana, and Edward. Have a good summer'."

"Aw... That is SO nice of him!" Lionel beamed, pulling Furrball from the suitcase and dusting him off.

Cherry chuckled a little to the cat. "Oh, no, you didn't get sent inside, did you?" she then asked, trying not to laugh, but it was kin of funny.

Furrball just snorted, a little annoyed, before climbing into her lap and dozing off.

"Okay, I think that's everything," Cherry said. "I don't know much about Patch's family. I mean, I've seen them here and there, but I never really hung out with them like Darla has since she's Amber's best friend and all."

"Well, what better time to visit?" asked Lionel.

"That's what I'm thinkin'," Cherry said before looking to Furrball. "So, you coming with us, buddy?"

Furrball nodded in response.

"All right," Cherry said. "I don't know about the others, but Patch shouldn't chase you since you're a cat. He looks at cats differently since a cat helped save his life."

"Oh," Furrball replied. "Well, okay then."

"Just a head's up since the farm is a population of 101 dogs against only you." Cherry smirked a bit.

Furrball went pale, as he fainted.

"Whoops. I guess that wasn't helpful." Cherry said.

"Ya think?" Cleo remarked as she soon came into her mistress's room.

"She's right." Lionel replied.

"Sorry about that," Cherry said. "Didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it," Lionel replied. "At least, if he regains consciousness..."

Cleo swatted her paw over Furrball to try to wake him up.

Furrball leapt up with a jolt. "Oh... Cleo..." he replied. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon, Furrball," Cleo replied. "You looked a little shook up."

"Oh, you have no idea." Furrball replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine~" Cleo purred to him, stretching a bit with her tail waving around his nose.

Furrball blushed at that. "I suppose you have a point," he replied.

"Now, let's try to relax on this... Farm..." Cleo said. "Really, Cherry? A farm? I didn't think you liked farm-living."

"I don't, I'm just visiting this pasture of Green Acres." Cherry told her cat.

"Farm, huh?" asked Furrball. "Never been to one before. How is it?"

"Pretty much it's where you have chores all day every day with animals like cows, chickens, pigs, goats... All that jazz," Cherry explained. "As you can probably tell, it's not the life for me."

"Same." Lionel nodded.

"I see..." Furrball replied as he flopped onto his back.

"Well, I just thought it'd be something new since Patch only usually visits the farm during the summer since his family lives there," Cherry said before narrowing her eyes. "I just hope I don't meet that Lieutenant Pug guy he talks about sometimes. Sounds like a real pain in the neck."

"Hopefully it's something fun." Lionel replied. "And if we're lucky, we won't see that guy."

"I haven't met him myself, I just know based on what Patch's told me about," Cherry said. "He's pretty much like a drill sergeant to the puppies and orders them around all day long."

"Whoof, wotta blowhard," Lionel remarked. "Let's get this show on the road already!"

"The bus is pretty late at night so we can get to the farm in the afternoon," Cherry said. "I hope that's okay, but at least we can sleep a little on the ride."

"Eh, works for me." Lionel shrugged.

They soon left the house and met the others at the bus stop. After a little while, the bus soon came to take them down to the country, but it would be a rather long ride as they set off for another new adventure. And Lionel dozed off a few minutes after they left. It was a bit of a long ride for everyone as they soon fell asleep on the way to Dearly Farm. But eventually, after a long, long, LONG ride, they finally arrived at the Dearly farm. However, as they arrived, it seemed that Roger, Anita, and Nanny were getting ready to go somewhere themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I hope Patch makes it here in time." Lucky said before giving Roger a bag.

"Thanks, Lucky!" Roger smiled to the Dalmatian puppy before petting him and accepting the bag.

Lionel got up with a yawn. "Did we come at a crummy time...?" he asked.

"Looks like we're here now." Atticus replied as he cracked his back slightly.

They soon came off of the bus and stretched while looking to the Dearly's new home away from the city since they moved onto a farm so that their dogs could roam about without any trouble, but we all already knew that story which was Atticus and Patch's London adventure which began their friendship between the bond of a boy and his dog.

"So this is the Dearly farm?" Lionel looked around. "Seems nice..."

"Hi, Aunt Anita. Hi, Uncle Roger." Amber smiled.

"Oh, Amber, hello," Anita smiled back, hugging her niece. "It's good to see you again."

Lucky panted happily and excitedly to Amber since he loved her more than his siblings did.

"Hi, nice to meet you all!" Lionel waved to them.

"So, these are your guests?" Anita smiled.

Amber nodded to her aunt to introduce them all as Darla soon came beside her. "These are Lionel, Cherry, Furrball, Mo, and Atticus." she explained.

"Ah, yes, you were the boy who adopted Patch." Roger said to Atticus.

"Yes, that's me," Atticus smiled. "He's my best dog friend."

"Well, Cherry is kind of annoyed by him, but most of us think he's okay." Mo replied.

Cherry gave a look, even though that was mostly true.

"Well, it's good to see you." Anita smiled. 

Patch soon beamed as he came to his brother, Lucky.

"Hey, Patch, ya made it." Lucky smiled.

"Like I would have missed this!" Patch replied.

"Isn't this great? Our first vacation!" Lucky beamed. "A chance for adventure and exciting new places!"

"I see it as a spiritual pilgrimage; traveling for a perfect zen-like state," Cadpig smiled, balancing a camera on her head before she meditated and floated in the air like a Buddhist. "Ohm~..."

"Thanks, Cadpig." Roger said, taking the camera off her head.

"Guess you're the spiritual one?" Furrball asked.

"Oh... That's me..." Cadpig said, gaining her balance back. 

"I don't care what state we're in, as long as I get to sample the local food." Rolly smiled with a tennis racket through his head.

"You must be the hungry one." Cleo said to him.

"Boy, am I!" Rolly beamed hungrily. "Kibble con Carne... Kibbled up grits... Kibblekraut! Sweet and Sour Kibble!"

"Yup, definitely the big eater." Furrball nodded.

"Come on, guys, let's get some of OUR stuff to take on vacation." Lucky told his siblings before running off with them.

Cadpig hopped after Lucky while Rolly had a thought bubble following him with a picture of pancakes.

"Does anyone else see that?" Cleo tilted her head at the thought bubble.

"...Yes," Furrball nodded. "And I'm as confused as you."

Roger and Nanny were soon talking about the trip, though Roger seemed to have a bit of a romantic surprise for his wife.

"Time to get rolling!" Lionel replied, before his ears began to twitch like radar satellites.

"...What are you doing now?" Cherry asked as she saw that.

"This only happens when I sense particularly evil people..." Lionel replied. "They must be approaching!!"

"Spot, does Cruella come by here?" Cherry asked.

"Lots of the time," Patch nodded. "She usually tries to get the farm from Anita."

"It's not just her... It's a little girl.... And a boy, too..." Lionel replied.

"How old would you guess this boy would be?" Atticus asked as if he knew where this was going.

"Dunno... Like around 18 or older..." Lionel replied.

Atticus groaned a bit in dismay. "Jackson..."

"Jackson!" Cherry glared. "Our arch enemy!"

Atticus gave her a look.

"Erm... I mean YOUR arch enemy... I mean... Yeah..." Cherry said bashfully.

"Who or what is a Jackson?" asked Lionel.

"Cruella's nephew," Atticus sighed. "He used to date my sister Jessica. He also kidnapped me when I was a baby."

"Why, th' noive o' that two-bit bastard!" Lionel growled. "I oughta show that rat-faced scum monkey what for!"

"Man... I feel a bit hungry right now..." Cherry said, holding her stomach, walking by.

A chicken was walking by to see the Dalmatian puppies only to be grabbed by Cherry with a grin.

"'Venture snack~" Cherry grinned to herself, going to cook the chicken as a snack for herself.

Lionel and Furrball licked their lips in hunger at that.

"You wouldn't be willing to SHARE, wouldja?" asked Lionel.

"Maybe...?" Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry, put Spot down." Patch glared.

"...Did I pick up a puppy?" Cherry asked, looking around in confusion.

"No, Cherry, Spot's the chicken!" Patch told her. "She's our friend!"

"This entree is your friend?" Cherry asked, looking to the chicken before chuckling. "Well, he's about to become my next snack."

"Um... Spot is a girl." Lucky replied.

"Wait!" Lionel replied. "Patch is right!! We can't eat this chicken! She's way too thin! Skin and bones, barely any meat on her!" he turned to Patch. "I am SO sorry for this...and to you, little chicken who looks like a pheasant, I apologize for nearly ending your life due to a poorly considered decision!"

"Well, I'M hungry," Cherry smirked. "No one's gonna miss one little chicken."

Cadpig soon glared at Cherry, following her and trying to get her to stop, barking a bit. As well as Rolly and Lucky, and they both growled at her, along with Patch.

"Last warning: put the chicken down, or else." he replied.

Cherry snorted. "Or WHAT?"

At least 40 other Dalmatian puppies stepped out to growl angrily at her.

"Or else THAT." replied Cadpig.

"But I'm hungry!" Cherry frowned.

"Well, you can't eat Spot!" Patch told Cherry. "She's our friend!"

Cherry rolled her eyes at first before seeing nearly 40 other Dalmatian puppies giving her the stink eye for taking Spot like that.

"You really wanna risk that?" Lionel asked. "Over a scrawny bird who's more bones than meat?"

Cherry glanced at them before dropping Spot in the middle of the ground. "Fine..."

Spot grunted from the fall, rubbing her head as she looked up at Cherry.

"It's okay, Cherry won't hurt you." Patch soon smiled to Spot.

"Really now?" Spot asked. "Sure didn't seem like it from where I was."

"Ah, she takes some getting used to," Patch said. "She's really not that bad."

Lucky soon rushed over to get Amber's attention as the other puppies ran and jumped to her in excitement. 

"Amber's always been popular with the puppies." Roger laughed to that.

"You don't say?" Furrball asked, curiously twitching his tail.

"...Did that cat just talk?" Roger asked, glancing over to Furrball.

"No, I was just practicing my ventriloquist act!" Lionel replied as the DeVil Mobile tore around the block.

"Hmm... Fascinating." Roger said as he seemed to believe that.

"Wow." Cherry and Atticus both gave deadpan smirks from that.

"Also, I think we have company." Darla said in dismay.

"And I don't think it's the good kind." Lionel replied as the DeVil Mobile screeched into the driveway, frightening Furrball into leaping onto Lionel's head.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "Better see what Cruella wants this time."

"WHAT?!" Roger snapped once he saw Cruella's car.

"Surprise?" Anita smiled nervously to her husband. 

"I'll say." Amber mumbled to Darla.

The pups growled instinctively, and Furrball hissed and arched his back.

"Anita! Rudolph! Let's get going!" Cruella smiled as she came out of the car.

"No way!" Roger complained, crossing his arms. "This is our second honeymoon and family vacation!"

"Yeah, and WE were invited," Lionel added. "YOU were NOT!"

"Oh, is it always about you all?" Cruella replied. "Anita's already had ONE honeymoon, and she and I need a working vacation to find inspiration for the great outdoors for the new Spring line, and we'll need someone to drive, so you can come along too, Randshaw."

Jackson and Ivy soon came out, looking innocent, especially Ivy as she brought out a flower for Anita like the first time she had met the woman. The pups growled, and Lionel joined in with them.

"Roger, I had no choice," Anita told her husband. "It was either let Cruella come along or be fired!"

"Well, we can't have that..." Cherry said about getting fired.

"Truly, a difficult dilemma." Lionel nodded.

"But this is a romantic getaway!!" Roger replied to Anita.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You told ME we were going to see the Bicuspids!" Anita retorted.

"Bi-VALVES!" Roger corrected. "Besides, I said that so it would be a surprise!"

"Well, surprise!" replied Anita sarcastically.

"Are they fighting?" Amber asked nervously.

"I hope not." Darla frowned for her best friend.

"Let's get going!" Cruella smiled, honking the horn from the Dalmatian Bus.

Roger clenched his fists in anger, but had no choice but to suck it up and get on board, and the others followed him. "Well, at least they packed light." he then muttered.

"I always do~" Cruella said before whistling as a signal.

A truck soon drove over beside the bus, showing Jasper at the wheel.

"Oh, great... That guy..." Cherry complained about Jasper. "If he's here, then so's the other one, and he's.... Painfully stupid."

"You mean Horace?" asked Lionel.

Roger sighed. "Well, Nanny, you might as well hop on, too."

Nanny shook her head. "Oh, no; this second honeymoon is crowded enough already!" she replied as she went inside. "Ta-ta!"

"Climb in, Spot; there's room for one more!" Lucky called down.

"Ah, no thanks," Spot shook her head. "Chickens have road issues."

"Is this because of crossing a road?" Cherry asked the chicken.

"Uh... Yeah..." Spot said.

"Okay!" Cadpig replied as they soon rode off.

"Don't forget to write!" Spot called out, as she narrowly dodged getting hit by the truck.

"It's going to be so nice without the pups," Cordelia smiled once she was alone with her daughter. "Think of all the poultrous fun we could have together!"

"Uh... What'd ya have in mind, Mom?" Spot asked.

"Oh... Have a marvelous time," Cordelia smiled in thought, though what she had in mind seemed to be the least of what Spot would ever want to do in her free time. "Sitting on eggs, and clucking mindlessly about sitting on eggs, sitting on some eggs some more, clucking, and sitting on eggs some more..."

And that was all Spot could take. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!" she squawked as she took off down the road.

And so, began the new adventure which would be the Dalmatian Vacation.

"It's so nice to see my new best friends again." Ivy smiled cutely to Amber and Darla.

"Ivy, you can stop that act," Amber glared for once. "We know you don't really mean it, especially when you blackmailed Darla the last time."

"Yeah," Darla replied. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice? No dice!"

"Oh, come now, let's not be like that with Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger watching." Ivy smiled cutely and innocently before smirking to the two.

"But they aren't," Darla replied. "My brother and his friends are watching. Someone has to keep the train on track somehow."

"Sorry, Two-Face, but you can't fool me," Cherry smirked to Ivy. "Once there's a ridiculously cute little girl with good manners and is sweet enough to give the Care Bears go into a diabetic coma, I ain't buying it."

Lionel nodded. "Besides, we're keeping both eyes on you, so no funny stuff, and no mischief either!" he replied.

"I don't know what ever you might be talking about, right, Jackson?" Ivy grinned innocently.

Jackson rolled his eyes to his younger sister while glancing over to the others, mostly Atticus in question.

"Well... We'll ALL be watching you," Lionel replied. "And that goes for your brother, too."

"Okay~" Ivy smiled before smirking. "Can't imagine why you'd wanna do that."

Darla glared, shaking her fist a bit to the evil girl.

Eventually, they had to come to a stop really fast.

"Uh, Uncle Roger?" Amber called. "Whizzer has a situation."

Roger sighed, opening the door, and Whizzer raced out into a nearby bush. Then, when he was done, he got back on board... Only to get off to use the toilet a few seconds later. 

"You need to give that puppy a special vet." Mo suggested to Roger and Anita.

"We'll see what we can do." Roger replied.

"Not one more stop!" Cruella snapped. "We're on a schedule."

Then...

"Stop this bus!" Cruella ordered. "And somebody get me a change of shoes..."

Furrball twitched his tail as he sat next to a Dalmatian puppy with an earring. "Real disagreeable sort, isn't she?" he asked.

"A bit much, but I can't argue with the call of a change of shoes if I could wear some." Two-Tone replied.

"True, true," Furrball had to agree on that. "Then again, she brought that on herself."

"She could use some help fashion wise from the expert." Two-Tone said, referring to herself.

"I doubt she'll take it, but I'm willing to listen," Furrball replied. "My name's Furrball. That's 'furball' with two 'R's."

"Hmm... Interesting name," Two-Tone replied. "They call me Two-Tone. I'm the fashionable one." she then smiled proudly as she flaunted her ears like hair. I'm mostly a rebel, but mess with my siblings, and that might be the end of ya... At least to me anyway."

Furrball blushed. "Good to know. You... Look really pretty, by the way." he replied.

"Huh? Oh, thank you~" Two-Tone smiled, batting her eyelashes a bit. "I always did have an eye for beauty, you know."

Furrball grinned. "Believe me, I noticed."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Two-Tone smiled to him.

Patch glanced over from that with Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig.

"Love is love..." Dipstick sighed before smiling and wagging his tail a bit. "Like the way I love Cousin Dottie~"

"Or like how I LOVE trying new foods!" Rolly gushed.

"Cadpig, you got anything to add?" Patch smirked. "How's Tripod?"

"Oh, uh, he's all right, I guess..." Cadpig smiled bashfully. "I mean... As well as he can be~"

Patch and Lucky just smirked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Anita was scribbling away at her drawing pad as Cruella paced around the bus. Cherry was mostly daydreaming with some music, having Lionel listen along if he wanted, as Mo fell asleep while Atticus held her in his arm.

"Yes, yes, that's it!" Cruella beamed, taking Anita's sketch. "It just cries 'Fall over, I'm coming through!'. I'll call it Road Sign Wear for women in the Fast Lane. I MUST put this into production immediately!"

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Uh, Aunt Cruella, I don't think that's a good idea." Jackson spoke up nervously as Cruella went to use the copier she brought on the bus.

The resulting copying caused the bus's radars to act up. 

"Oh.... Not again!" Roger groused.

Cruella glared. "No... This copy's too light. Floor it, Ringworm!" she yelled at Roger.

"THIS IS A BUS, NOT A BUSINESS!!" Roger snapped. "Some vacation..." he muttered under his breath.

"Roger, let's just try to make the best of it," Anita smiled to her husband, coming to him. "At least we're together, and you'll still get to see your baseball team."

"Yeah! And we'll get to renew our wedding vows too!" Roger smiled back to that.

"Oh, Roger, I can hardly wait." Anita smiled, hugging him.

"Oh, how romantic." Amber smiled to her aunt and uncle.

But Cruella had to ruin the moment. "ENOUGH! Anita, time to CREATE!" she exclaimed. "Rug-Rash, drive."

Under one of the seats, the pups were quite malcontent.

"Thanks to Cruella, we're taking the scenic route," remarked Cadpig. "Of Rolly's big butt."

"I'M NOT FAT!!" snapped Rolly.

"Yeah, we haven't been off this bus for hours." Lucky groaned.

The puppies all barked and whined, having a hard time enjoying themselves.

"Shh!" Pongo tried to keep his puppies quiet.

"Don't mind Cruella," replied Anita to Roger. "What's our first stop?"

Roger pulled out a clipboard with the stops listed. "First, I thought we'd stop at Lover's Caverns, then on to Main Squeeze Falls, where--"

"Just a minute, Rhubarb!" Cruella interrupted. "This is a WORKING vacation, and these stops aren't WORKING for me!"

Even Jackson began to look annoyed with his aunt.

"Miss deVil, this IS Roger and Anita's vacation..." Darla spoke up.

"Oh, of course it is, Dodie, and I'm going to help them with MY ideas." Cruella replied, taking out her own clipboard.

"My name is Darla," Darla narrowed her eyes before taking a look. "Dr. Lipo Monument?"

"The inventor of liposuction, and my idol," Cruella remarked. "Then, the Ultimate Mall of the Rich and Famous to shop, shop, shop, and then--"

But Roger batted the paper away. "Look, Cruella, you may have invited yourself on this trip, but it's still a second honeymoon, and we're gonna spend it doing the romantic things we want!" he retorted.

"Oh, Root Beer, that is so sweet," Cruella smiled which made Roger smile as well, at first. "NO!"

"Yes!" Roger glared.

"She is not making this easy." Atticus rolled his eyes about Cruella.

"It's Cruella." Cherry reminded him.

"Fair enough," Lionel replied, pulling out a green wooden mask from his bag. "I think I know a guy who can help put the brakes on her."

"Is that what I think it is?" Cherry asked as she glanced at the mask.

"It sure ain't a movie prop; I found it on the other bus while we were driving to the farm," Lionel replied, taking out a pair. "And thanks to my powers, I made an extra! Wanna give it a try~?"

"Ooh... I don't know... Should I?" Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "Have a little fun with Lionel. I promise, I won't get mad."

"Well... If you're okay with it..." Cherry said. "I just don't want a repeat of when we met Frankenstein with the Chipmunks and I... Erm... Kinda went Looney Tunes on you guys."

"Don't worry," Lionel replied. "I made sure it doesn't make you lose your common sense, but allows you to defy reality itself. You put yours on first, then I'll put on mine."

"Well... Okay... Stand back, Atticus." Cherry said.

Atticus nodded as he kept holding Mo as she napped against his shoulder. Cherry took a deep breath and then slowly came to put the mask on like in the movie it came from. As she put it onto her face, it seemed to latch onto her face, making her spin around wildly in a miniature whirlwind. Atticus scooted back a bit with Mo to keep her comfortable.

"Drrrrrinkin'!" Cherry grinned as she took out a bottle of creme soda and chugged it down a bit, looking a bit goofy.

Lionel's face went red at that. "...Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" he asked, as he began sweating.

"What on Earth?!" Cruella flinched once Cherry came up beside her.

"Saaaay, whatcha doin'?" Cherry smirked to Cruella. "I wanna see!"

Lionel shrugged. "Ooh, I LOVE that woman!" he replied, as he slapped his Mask on, and was consumed by the spinning whirlwind of electricity.

The bus drove a little out of control for a while.

"Hmm... Lemme see that..." Cherry said, taking the wheel.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said nervously.

Lionel then zipped up behind her. "Ooh, you're drivin'?" he asked. "I call next turn~!"

"No! I'm the driver! Stop yourselves!" Roger cried out as they made him feel apprehensive.

"Calm down, Rogey-baby-buddy-ol-pal," Lionel replied coolly. "Besides, better us than bone-bag over there!" he jabbed a thumb at Cruella.

Cruella and Ivy both glared from that while Jackson snickered to himself which made them look at him.

"What?" Jackson replied innocently. "It was kinda funny!"

Lionel took the intercom. "Puppies, children, friends, and bonebag," he said in a Captain's voice. "This is your captain speaking. We will be proceeding on the preset route for this trip, which means no detours, no changing the stops, and NO GIVING ME ANY LIP!! OTHERWISE I HOPE YOU KNOW HOW TO HITCHHIKE!! That is all. And now, I turn the com over to my co-pilot. Cherry?"

"Please keep your hands, tails, ears, and anything else you use to get around inside the vehicle at all times!" Cherry joined in. "The day's getting shorter, and Leon's getting LAAAAARGER!" she then added, quoting from the movie Airplane!.

Lionel let out a whistle of glee. "God, I LOVE this woman!!" he exclaimed as he honked the horn and kept right on driving.

"Cah-raaaazy Taxi!" Cherry laughed like a psycho, even though by comparison, her driving was a lot more swift than Cruella's.

"Move it, Sunday drivers!!" Lionel shouted as they drove further down the road.

"Uh, excuse me?" Anita called up. "I'd hate to bother you two, but where exactly are you taking us?"

"Why, Mrs. Dearly, I'm glad you asked!" Lionel replied. "Simply following Roger's travel plan, of course."

"Well, at least someone's listening to me." Roger sighed softly.

Eventually they arrived at the Caverns.

"We have reached our first official stop," Lionel announced. "Feel free to mull about, and enjoy it while it lasts. We head to the Falls in an hour!"

They soon came to the windows and looked around before going to explore. Darla took out her camera and began to take pictures all around as they explored the caverns up close. Lionel let out a shout into the caverns.

"Riiiiiicoooola!" Cherry added.

The shouts then echoed, except in reverse.

Cherry snickered as she had a lot of fun with that.

"So, Jackson, what're you doing here with your sister and aunt?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, just going on vacation, nothing bad." Jackson said innocently.

Lionel shrugged. "Pardon me if I'm not a tiny bit suspicious." he replied.

"I'm still not listening to a word she says," Darla crossed her arms as she stood with Amber as they watched Ivy. "You saw what she did on our London adventure and that one beauty pageant so SHE could win over YOU."

"Yeah, I remember," Amber replied. "And I'm still plenty ticked."

Lucky soon came beside Amber with a glare towards Ivy as he was protective of her.

"Man, Lucky's always so protective of ya." Darla smirked to that.

"I guess he knows too." Amber smiled, petting Lucky on the head.

Meanwhile, Furrball and Two-Tone were checking out the scenery themselves.

"Hmm... Not bad..." Two-Tone said as they explored. "Not great, but not horrible either."

"Yeah," Furrball nodded. "But it is very echo-y, and that's pretty neat."

"Looks a bit old..." Two-Tone said before yawning. "Like The Colonel and his stories about how life was like when HE was a puppy..."

Furrball smirked. "Must've been REAL enthralling if you're yawning with excitement like that."

"Oh, yeah... I just LOOOVE that story..." Two-Tone rolled her eyes. "Especially that time when Rolly got stuck into hearing the story again and tried to lie to the Colonel so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore."

Furrball snickered. "Well, that sounds like an amusing experience." he replied.

"Ah, yes, the farm has a lot of crazy misadventures, even more-so than London," Two-Tone said. "I'm sure you've had your share of adventures though."

"Yeah, and very few of them were good," sighed Furrball. "For most of my life, I lived as a lonely stray, wondering where my next meal would come from, and anytime I looked for a home, people threw things at me, and I was tormented by this rotten little pink bird named Sweetie Bird. Trust me, the name is very ironic."

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I had no idea..." Two-Tone said. "Couldn't ya just... I dunno... Eat her? I thought cats ate birds."

"Oh, I tried... Lots of times," Furrball replied. "But she just keeps finding some new way to torment me. And when it wasn't her, it was this crazy little girl named Elmyra. She always has this habit of squeezing and babying animals she finds... And unfortunately, I was a frequent target of hers. Half the time I ran into her, I just ran back to my cardboard box in the alley because I decided it was better living there than suffering."

"Gosh... I'm so sorry..." Two-Tone cringed. "That sounds like a nightmare. I'm not sure who's worse; her or Cruella. I don't know if I'll meet this Elmyra, but I might have to bite her... Even if I don't really do that." she then smirked a bit.

"Thanks," smiled Furrball. "That means a lot to me."

"Heh, no problem." Two-Tone smirked.

Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Cleo, and Patch looked to each other from that.

"Is something happening between those two?" Cleo asked.

"I... I don't know..." Patch said. "I'm sure it's just platonic, as long as it isn't like that adventure I had with Atticus and we went against Mr. Tinkles."

"I wouldn't be so quick to think that," Cadpig replied. "I've never seen Two-Tone so happy... Even when she was with Mooch."

"That's true." Patch agreed.

"They're probably just becoming friends." Cleo said, yawning and stretching a bit.

"Maybe that, and more," Lucky replied. "Those two are looking at each other like how Rolly looks at a full dog bowl."

"Yeah!" Rolly smiled before his eyes widened with a glare. "Hey!"

"You know what I mean." Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Fair enough, I guess..." Rolly said. "I hope we go somewhere else soon, this place is getting boring."

They soon went to get to Main Squeeze Falls, only for Cruella to interject to send them to the Ultimate Mall of the Rich and Famous.

"I thought I said.... NO CHANGING THE ROUTE!!!" Lionel boomed, his head turning gigantic and shooting flames from his mouth as he yelled.

"Just one personal stop, and that'll be it." Cruella said innocently.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ONE PERSONAL STOP!" Cherry snapped as her head got big like in some animes and cartoons with a vein throbbing against her forehead.

"YEAH, AND IT'S GOT FIRE, BRIMSTONE, AND A RED GUY WITH A PITCHFORK!!" Lionel added.

"Just ONE stop." Cruella smiled innocently.

"Ooh... Fine... But this is it," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "You cross us, I'LL CROSS YOU!"

"And you won't like it..." Lionel snickered deviously as they went back to their seats.

Cruella glanced away from them.

"Ugh... Those clothes..." Two-Tone groaned.

"I know, right?" Furrball replied. "I might not know much about fashion, but even I know those look terrible..."

Two-Tone nodded to him, looking a bit grim in the face. Cruella tried to get her list, but Cherry smirked as she soon took it away from her. 

"Give that back!" Cruella glared.

"Nah." Cherry smirked.

Lionel took the list and tore it to pieces, before dumping the pieces into a trash can.

"All right... Now... As we were." Cherry said before crossing her arms, laying against the window to relax until the next stop.

"Yup!" Lionel nodded as the bus drove on.

"How's Colette?" Cadpig smiled to her brother.

"She's good," Patch smiled back. "Just hanging out together, having fun, like Lucky with that one Dalmatian girl from deVil-Ville." 

"Oh, yeah... Rebecca..." Lucky remembered then.

Patch winced. "Oh... Sorry, man." he replied.

"It's okay... I'll be fine. Really." Lucky said softly. 

"Uh, so, Rolly, you find any girls you like as much as you like food?" Patch asked.

"Heh, very funny," Rolly rolled his eyes. "I don't think so though. That love stuff is kinda mushy, unless you count that time with Dumpling."

"Speaking of mushy, I really do think there might BE something between Furrball and Two-Tone," Cadpig replied. "If things ever DO escalate between them, I call dibs on bridesmaid."

"You can have that job." Patch smirked playfully.

"Yay!" Cadpig beamed.

"A cat and a dog together?" Cleo replied. "What would the children look like?"

The others looked to each other from that before giving a simple answer. "CatDog."

"Either that, or some of the kids would be cats with dog traits, and the others would be dogs with cat traits," Cadpig replied. "The scientific possibilities are astounding!"

"I just know I'll be looking forward to the buffet." Rolly laughed to himself.

"I rest my case." Lucky replied.

As they traveled, the hot sun beaded down, and one chicken panted, feeling exhausted as she tried to catch up with her canine friends.

"I'm gettin' nowhere..." Spot panted before falling in the middle of the road. "I'll never catch up with that bus!" She was suddenly spotted by a man who had just gotten out of his truck.

"How'd YOU get out?" he asked. "Eh, no matter... In you go." And he tossed Spot into the back of the truck.

"Welcome aboard!" One of the chickens clucked happily to the young chicken. "Boy, are we lucky we stopped!"

"Boy, I'll say," Spot smirked to them. "I'm in a hurry to get someplace. Where's this crate headed?"

"The Happy Place!" One chicken beamed.

"Clucky Farms!" The chickens all announced together happily to Spot.

Spot did a double-take. "Clucky Farms?..." she asked in curiosity. "So... What exactly do you DO there that makes you all so happy?"

"Who knows?" One chicken smiled. "Chickens are SO happy there, they never come back!"

"And I'm gettin' away from my stupid cow sistah." One chicken remarked, appearing to be male while the rest looked female.

"That sounds fishy." Spot whispered to one of the chickens.

"No, that's a different truck." The chicken told her.

Spot pondered, as she looked out the window, seeing a billboard for Clucky Farms. A billboard mentioned that it was to 'pamper poultry'.

"Maybe it's like a spa?" The young male chicken said to Spot.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Spot mumbled. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough!" One of the older chickens smiled. "We're almost there!"

Spot looked out the window again, and saw another Clucky Farms billboard... Which showed a butcher getting ready to decapitate a chicken. Her eyes widened, and she squawked in abject terror as the truck drove on.

"Gah! We gotta get outta here!" The male chicken freaked out with Spot. "I need SuperCow!"

Meanwhile, back on the bus, the pups were bored out of their minds.

"We haven't gotten to see anything WE wanna see," groused Lucky. "Right, Rolly? Rolly?"

But the chubby pup's attention was drawn to a billboard outside, labeled "WELCOME TO KIBBLE KREEK: HOME OF KANINE KRUNCHIES". In an instant, Rolly and the other pups, with Furrball's help, all did their best impressions of a pointer as they got Roger's attention.

"I think the puppies want something." Amber said.

"Thanks, genius." Ivy bitterly deadpanned.

"I think Amber's right," Roger said. "I think the pups wanna stop."

"At a dog food factory?" Cruella scoffed. "Over my dead body!"

Lionel pulled out a chainsaw. "Somebody said the magic words~!" he grinned.

"NO!" Anita cried out from that in a panic.

"Relax, it's rubber!" Lionel replied. "...Well, the chain is, at least."

The puppies soon flooded all over Cruella.

"Oh, dear, that's pretty terrifying." Cherry said.

"That could've been you if you ate Spot." Patch whispered.

"So count those old lucky stars!" Lionel replied.

"Close enough." Roger chuckled quietly once he saw Cruella battered from the puppy pile.

The bus soon pulled up to the dog food factory, making the puppies flood out in excitement and anticipation.

Rolly gasped at the statue in front. "That's the inventor of the meat by-product, Klaus von Kibble! He came to this country in 1872 with a bag of cornmeal and a dream." he exclaimed.

"Good to know." Mo smiled to him.

"Welcome to the tastiest place on Earth," A canine tour guide smiled, coming to see the group. "Follow me, and I'll show you how we make it. During the tour, please refrain from marking any territory."

"Guess she's talking to you, Whizzer." Amber smiled sheepishly to one puppy.

Whizzer pouted and whined from that as he followed his siblings inside.

"Tough luck, buddy." shrugged Furrball as they went inside.

"As you can see, we only use the freshest ingredients in Kanine Krunchies." The tour guide smiled to the Dalmatian puppies, taking them into an assembly line.

"Oh! I have a question!" Rolly raised his paw. "When you make the Batch #4568 last year, there was a slight bit of curry in the special chemical remix, were you secretly experimenting with a new flavor combo?"

"That wasn't curry, that was cromere," The tour guide smiled. "One of the workers dropped his wristwatch in the shredder."

"That explains this," Rolly replied, patting the timepiece on his collar. "And here I thought it was a prize!"

"On our right is the tasting room." The tour guide then said.

A poodle was shown to be eating some kibble, but soon spit it right out.

"What a job!" Rolly beamed.

Eventually, the puppies were boarding the bus once again as Pongo and Perdita kept count of them.

"98... 99... 100?" Pongo counted before feeling confused. "Somebody's missing!"

"I think I know who it is..." Patch said.

Furrball sighed. "Let's go get the big galoot before he eats them all out of a job..." he remarked.

"NOOO!" Rolly cried out as Pongo dragged his chubby son away. "Sanctuary!"

"C'mon, we gotta go." Furrball called to him as he was dragged onto the bus.

"Noooo!" Rolly cried out.

Patch shook his head with a face-paw. "I hope Spot is having more fun right about now." he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Spot was explaining the situation to the other chickens. "This truck is a link in the food chain... And YOU'RE the food!" she concluded.

"B-But you're saying our whole b-belief system is a lie!" A chicken piped up.

"Gee, how do I put this? YES!!!!!!" Spot told them. "I'm telling you, Clucky Farms isn't a happy place, it's a slaughter house!"

One chicken soon saw a passing billboard which made her smile nervously. "I'm sure that's a typo... Take the S off and it says 'laughter house'! That sounds happy to me... Doesn't it, girls?"

The other chickens soon erupted into a panic as they were going for a ride that would just lead to their untimely deaths.

The young rooster rolled his eyes. "Smooth move. Now what?" he asked.

"Stop! Don't panic!" Spot called out.

"Don't be happy, don't panic.... Pick a mood, would ya?" asked another hen.

"All we have to do is free is stop this truck and terror!" Spot told the group. 

"And how do we do that?" The young rooster asked her.

"We disconnect the trailer from the cab!" Spot smiled. "Uh, any volunteers to climb under the truck and disengage the hitch?"

The other hens quickly backed off at that. A swarm of hens circled around Spot then.

"Now that's teamwork." Spot smiled.

"Uh, girly?" The young rooster spoke up.

A hole soon formed in the middle of the floor with both of them on it and they soon flew down to the bottom of the truck, but held on so they wouldn't splat in the middle of the road.

Spot grumbled to herself as she climbed around the bottom of the truck. "I coulda been back home, clucking mindlessly with Mom right about now... But NO, I gotta get stuck with a bunch of useless chickens and a rooster...!" she groused.

"Pfft! Easy for YOU to say, girly!" The rooster rolled his eyes. "I coulda been home hearin' my stupid cow sister talk about beavers, and warthogs, and bears while my parents bug me about being nice to my 600 pound fat little sister when she just annoys me all the time!"

Spot's feathers paled. "Oooooookay.....?" she replied, confused.

"Hey, it's my life," The rooster shrugged. "Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, Dad was proud, he didn't care how."

Spot shrugged, before using her beak to dislodge the trailer from the truck cab. "I should've stayed in bed..." she groused.

"Shoulda stayed in my egg." The rooster mumbled to himself.

Spot's body soon stretched out from the truck cab and the trailer. The driver soon hit the brakes as they were close to the factory, and the trailer was soon separated from the truck cab, making the trailer ride off on its own down a different road.

"You did it, Spot!" cheered one chicken. "We're passing Clucky Farms!"

"And heading right into that restaurant!" yelled another hen. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Aw, just great!" The young rooster complained. "I really shoulda stayed home!"

Meanwhile, the Dalmatian Bus came to stop to get something to eat as Cherry held her stomach as it seemed to be weak and hungry.

"Relax, Cherry, we're at a drive-thru," Lionel replied, waving a bottle full of his blood at her. "Besides... I didn't forget to pack you a drink!"

"I'll wash down the chicken with that," Cherry said. "I'm mostly craving meat right now than blood."

"Eh, it works." Lionel replied as they pulled up to the drive-thru speaker.

"Uh... One gizzards in a gravy boat, two Clucky plate combo meals, and six fryer Cluck Clubs." Roger said, placing his order. 

"That'll be $43.53, please pull up to the service window, thank you." The intercom replied.

Roger soon pulled up to the drive-thru window and collected the food before paying the man at the window once they were ready. And as the food was passed inside, Lionel used his magic to make a few duplicates of the bag and pass them to the others, save for Mo, who is a vegetarian. 

"Phew... Thanks, Lionel." Mo said in relief once her meal was altered perfectly.

"No problem," Lionel replied. "Anything for my pals."

Everyone soon took their food and began to eat it, feeling relieved after a very long drive with no food for a while.

"Keep on cluckin'!" The man from the drive-thru window called out to them.

"Oh, we will." Lionel replied as they left the drive-thru.

As soon as they left, the Clucky Farms truck trailer soon began to crash into the fast food restaurant.

"Funny. I smell chicken." Patch said.

"No, really?" Cherry deadpanned.

"No, not like that," Patch said to her. "Like... Live chicken."

Lionel quickly moved the bus a few feet to the left, then created a giant pillow in front of the trailer so when it crashed, nobody got hurt.

"Big pillow!" Mo called out.

"A critical hit in slumber parties!" Atticus added before laughing to himself.

"Luckily nobody got hurt." Lionel replied.

"Next stop, Main Squeeze Falls," announced Roger. "Whether you like it or not."

Amber giggled a little from that.

"A waterfall?!" Cruella complained. "I can't stop there without hairspray!"

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Oh, good grief...." he muttered.

"I need hairspray too." Ivy demanded.

Jackson rolled his eyes as even HE found his younger sister to be annoying. 

Cruella soon made a phone call to Jasper and Horace. In the truck, Jasper answered the phone.

"Jasper, pull up alongside and pass me the Cruella Sheen." ordered Cruella.

"Some for me too!" Ivy demanded. 

The truck soon drove over beside the bus and Horace took out a bottle beside the window to hand to Cruella and Ivy.

"HAND OUT FARTHER, YOU DUNCE!" Ivy snapped impatiently. 

"Someone needs a chill pill." Darla rolled her eyes.

"More like an entire bottle full of them..." Lionel replied.

"Uh, Cruella? The exit is coming up." Roger warned as he glanced at his rear-view mirror to see what was going on.

Horace soon opened the door to reach the bottle out to Cruella and Ivy who then took the bottle before they split up through the exit in the fork in the road. Eventually, the bus arrived at Main Squeeze Falls, and everyone stepped out to enjoy the view.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya know, when I first heard of this place on TV, it looked a bit lackluster and boring, but it's actually pretty cool up close." Cherry said.

"Yeah!" Lionel agreed, taking a look at the scenery. "It's just so... Wondrous!"

"Oh, Roger..." Anita smiled. "It's beautiful!"

"It IS, isn't it?" asked Roger, leaning towards his wife. "Even Cruella can't ruin a moment like this."

"Wanna bet?" muttered Lionel.

Ivy was whining and ranting like a spoiled child.

"Why wasn't I an only child?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"We may be enemies, but at least we can agree on one thing," Atticus said. "Your sister's a pain in the pajamas."

"Pain in the pajamas...?" Jackson glanced at him.

"Cherry's friend Cath taught me that." Atticus replied.

"It means annoying little brat." Lionel clarified.

"Yeah... She's really a diva..." Jackson snorted about his sister. "She's always looked up to Aunt Cruella."

"All this moisture is making my nasal cavities back up with mucus." Cruella snorted as she looked in her compact mirror in annoyance. 

"And... Romantic moment ruined for Roger and Anita..." Cherry complained. "I guess at least I didn't do it?"

Lionel patted her shoulder. "At least I know you wouldn't do that... On purpose, at least." he replied.

"I don't try to," Cherry said. "It just sometimes happens and it seems like everyone gets mad when I do when I don't mean it."

"If I had a buck for every cartoon THAT'S happened in..." Lionel remarked. "...But I digress."

A lot of the other puppies soon noticed how close Furrball and Two-Tone were getting in a 'more than just friends' kind of way.

"Wow... This is a pretty exhilarating view, isn't it?" asked Furrball, gazing out over the vantage point. "I honestly think this is the first time I've seen a waterfall without being thrown from one..."

"Me too," Two-Tone smiled before looking sheepish. "Erm... The seeing a waterfall, not being thrown from one... Gosh, though, that must've been awful."

"Oh, it was," Furrball replied. "If I counted up the number of owners who tried to get rid o' me that way, I'd run out of toes to count on."

Two-Tone gently patted him on the head with a small smile. "Let me make it all better~"

Furrball blushed. "Thanks... I'd like that."

Two-Tone smiled to him before looking over. "Ooh, come on." she then said.

Furrball pouted as the patting lasted shorter than he would like as the puppies soon gathered around with their parents to take a group picture altogether.

"Amber, will you help the puppies get together?" Roger asked.

"Sure thing, Uncle Roger." Amber smiled as she did just that since she was close with the puppies.

"Looks like it's picture time!" Lionel remarked. "Time to group together!"

"Big smiles, everybody," Roger announced. "This is the last shot on the roll!"

"So let's make it a GOOD one!" Mo added.

"Uh... Someone make me laugh..." Cherry said so her smile would be more convincing.

Lionel poofed up an anvil, which fell on his head with a KLANG! Cherry snorted a bit before laughing.

"Okay, hurry!" Atticus told Roger. "While she's still smiling from the schadenfreude!"

"Hold it, Rhubarb; this lighting is too good to waste for someone with no bone structure," Cruella interrupted. "Your last shot should be of me with my darling niece and nephew: Ivy and Jermaine."

"My NAME is Jackson..." Jackson grumbled, as Lionel proceeded to bend his skull back into shape.

"I'm taking a picture of my friends and family!" Roger told Cruella, trying not to lose it. 

"Roger, it's all right," Anita comforted. "Go ahead and shoot them."

"I'd LOVE to." Roger grumbled.

Cherry soon let out another laugh as she heard that. "That was a good one!"

Anita glared. "I meant with the camera." she replied.

Roger grumbled. "Some second honeymoon THIS is turning out to be..." he said.

"Now, Roger," Anita reminded him. "Remember our vows? For better or for worse... Well, this is 'worse'."

"Yeah... Vows! The church!" Roger soon panicked. "I forgot to call ahead!"

"I'll take care of that while you take care of Cruella." Anita smiled as she walked off ahead of him.

The dogs all glanced to Cruella, Jackson, and Ivy as they posed together before they soon parted away, except for one puppy who was then kicked away.

Cruella then noticed that her nose looked a bit shiny, so she took out her compact and literally started powdering her nose... Only for her compact's mirror to show a glimpse of a certain truck plunging over the falls. "No... Couldn't be..." she muttered, turning around to look, as Roger took the snapshot.

"Oh-ho, yeah; got it, let's go." Roger smirked.

"That was NOT my best side!" Cruella remarked.

"It's the one I like best," replied Roger. "It doesn't have a MOUTH."

Jackson snickered like a smart-aleck from that. Cruella soon snatched the camera from Roger and tossed it over the waterfall.

"Hey!" Patch growled with a glare, running up to Cruella as he didn't like that.

"You're NOT going to process THAT film." Cruella snapped as she left.

"Those were our vacation photos--" Roger stammered, barely able to contain his rage. "Alright, that is IT, I have had it! NO! MORE!!" he began to froth at the mouth and lunged.

Patch also growled as he couldn't blame Roger for feeling the way he did.

"Jeffry, help!" Cruella called out to her nephew.

Jackson just whistled nonchalantly as he strolled back to the bus.

"Poor Uncle Roger... He's so stressed out." Amber pouted.

"Aw, Amber, don't feel sad." Darla frowned to her best friend.

"Besides, I think he's found a healthy way to channel his stress." Lionel smirked.

Roger soon grabbed a hold of Cruella as he released all of his anger and stress on her.

"Is he gonna shove her in that mailbox?!" Darla gasped.

"Looks like he's got her inside, except for her left arm!" Lionel replied. "GO FOR THE RECORD, ROG!!"

"Should we do something?" Mo asked.

"Hold on, I wanna see how this plays out." Atticus laughed.

"Try bending the arm before pushing it in!!" Lionel called.

Roger continued to stuff Cruella as he snapped from her meddling during HIS vacation.

"Roger, I have terrible news!" Anita cried out.

"Uh, be right with ya in a second!" Roger smiled innocently as he continued to shove Cruella.

"What's the bad news?" asked Atticus.

"Roger and I aren't legally married!" Anita frowned. "I called the church! The minister was a fake!"

"Seriously?!" Cherry deadpanned.

"I think I saw that plotline in an episode of The Jetsons..." Lionel replied.

"We're not married." Roger frowned as he hugged Anita.

The puppies all gasped dramatically from that reveal.

"Well, don't worry," Anita comforted. "All it means is instead of renewing our vows, we'll get married for real."

"Oh... Cool!" Atticus replied. "And we'll make sure nothing slows us down on the way to the church!"

Cruella glared from inside of the mailbox and soon hopped off in thought.

"I don't like that look," Lucky remarked. "What's she up to?"

"Come on, guys." Patch said, going with Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly.

"Well, those three are off on another misadventure." Two-Tone said about Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly.

"Maybe we should get involved...?" suggested Furrball.

"Well, if you think you're up for it, I have no trouble with it." Two-Tone replied.

"Erm... What's going on?" A female puppy with a bow on her head asked, coming from the crowd.

"Gonna help Patch, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig," Two-Tone said. "You probably shouldn't come, Penny. You're a control freak."

"Well, I never!" Penny glared from that. "You know how close I am with Patch!"

Furrball sighed. "You can help, alright? Just... Try not to get in the way, and stick to the plan when it's given." he replied.

"Hmm... Okay..." Penny pouted. "I mean, Patch is my favorite brother."

"Gosh, Sis, don't let anyone else hear ya say that," Two-Tone smirked. "Especially with how close you are to Dad."

"Um... Yeah, he might get jealous." replied Furrball.

"Oh?" asked Penny. "Like how Mooch got jealous when Lucky took Two-Tone to the dance last year? Better hope he doesn't learn you two are sweet on each other, or else he might get even madder."

"Uh... Well... I... Uh..." Two-Tone stammered in response to that.

Furrball patted Two-Tone gently. "Don't worry, Two-Tone; If this Mooch character wants to make trouble... Then I'm ready to handle it when the time comes." he replied.

"Well, Mooch has always been a troublemaker..." Two-Tone admitted. "He was a bit of a bully back on the farm, especially when he talked Whizzer and Dipstick into joining his gang of bullies."

"You too?" Furrball asked.

"Yeah..." Two-Tone admitted. "Honestly, not my best move."

"Well... Everyone makes mistakes." replied Furrball.

"I promise, I won't do anything bad to you, even if you are a cat," Two-Tone said. "We usually don't chase cats though because of Sergeant Tibbs's help when Horace and Jasper dognapped us."

Furrball smiled. "Thank you, Two-Tone. That means a lot to me." he replied.

Two-Tone gave a warm smile back as they soon went along with Penny to go after Patch, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig.

"Ya know, this could still be romantic," Roger smiled to Anita. "How many couples get to have two weddings?"

The two soon embraced each other which made Darla and Amber smile to them.

"When you're right, you're right," Lionel replied. "Everyone back on board; we're a-headin' on outta he-yah!"

Atticus and Mo looked around innocently and soon walked off with Cherry and Lionel as they followed the puppies who went on their little adventure to see what Cruella was REALLY up to. 

Cruella took out her cell phone with a smirk. "Hello, is this the Gruteley County clerk? I have one small question: what would happen if the deed to Dearly Farm is made out to Mr. and Mrs. Dearly when there really isn't a Mr. and Mrs. Dearly? It would be invalid? Oh, wonderful!"

The puppies gasped as they hid away and overheard that in horror.

"Looks like Cruella is up to her old tricks again," Patch remarked. "As per usual."

"Oh, yeah, you said it." Lucky agreed.

"You mean unless they get married in 10 days, the deed is valuable?" Cruella asked on the phone. "That's terrible--I mean that's wonderful!" she then hung up with a plan in mind. "All I have to do is make sure the Dearlys don't make it to the church on time, and their farm is as good as mine!" she then made a memo to herself which was an evil laugh.

"Well, that settles it: we gotta sabotage her sabotage!" Mo replied.

"Man, what a crazy vacation," Lucky sighed. "Spot was right to stay back home."

Eventually, they came back onto the bus and went to go back to their trip until they would find a way to stop Cruella, and they were soon in the desert.

"Atticus... Lionel... Can you make me cool?" Cherry panted, waving her face a bit. "You know what the heat does to me."

"But of course!" Lionel replied, poofing up a fan which generated its own power to keep Cherry cool.

Cherry nuzzled up closer to the fan to cool off before she would get heat frustration which was never a pleasant sight to be around.

"And best of all, it generates its own power!" Lionel replied. "You're welcome!"

Cherry gave a thumb's up as she had a moment to herself to cool off until she would talk to them again.

Anita was soon attempting to sketch a new design while Roger glared after getting hit by one of Cruella's magazines. He then smirked, as Lionel buckled Cherry, Mo, and Atticus into their seats. Roger then began driving over several potholes, making Cruella mess up her makeup. Patch, Two-Tone, Furrball, Penny, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig sat together while their parents and siblings were sleeping.

"Huh. Where's this guy been all my life?" Lucky chuckled to Lionel's doing.

"Rule one: always be prepared!" Lionel advised. "Especially when going over potholes."

"She should've worn her seat-belt." Atticus and Mo smirked to each other.

"Ah, well..." Lionel shrugged. "Live and learn!"

"Watch where you're going, Ratchet!" Cruella glared.

"Sorry, Cruella, they don't put potholes on the map." Roger smirked innocently.

"Okay, huddle up, everyone," explained Lucky. "If we don't stop Cruella, she's gonna mess up Roger and Anita's wedding plans."

"She already messed up our vacation," added Rolly.

"True." Penny admitted.

"Don't think of this as a vacation," Cadpig smiled. "Think of this as a mission to stop Cruella from getting the farm!"

"So... Same as usual, I'm assuming?" asked Furrball.

"Yeah... We tend to do this every day." Cadpig smiled.

"You sure did whenever I visited last summer." Patch replied.

"Sounds interesting." replied Furrball.

Cruella soon went back to applying her lipstick while Jackson and Ivy slept against each other. Lionel just shrugged.

"Feeling any better, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine once we stop for the night." Cherry replied, feeling much better now.

"Glad to hear it." replied Lionel.

Ivy glared at all of them while Jackson was fast asleep.

"We need a plan." Penny told her siblings.

"Good point," Furrball replied. "Question is, what?"

The puppies soon all stopped to think to themselves to find a solution.

Anita soon came to comfort Roger as they would soon be stopping for the night. Cherry came out of the bus, embracing the cold that was the desert at night.

Lionel got out some flashlights so they could find their way around in the dark. "Everyone in the group gets one." he said, passing them to his friends.

"Oh, good, Cherry's feeling better now..." Atticus smiled to his friend. "Also, thank you, Lionel."

"Yeah, thanks." Mo added, accepting hers.

"You're all welcome." Lionel replied.

Darla and Amber yawned.

"Sounds like it's time to put the youngin's to bed." Mo suggested.

"Good idea," Lionel replied. "Time for shut-eye, you two."

"Aww!" Darla and Amber pouted.

"Now, come on, Darla," Atticus said. "You know how overtired you get if you stay up too late."

"Hmm... Fine..." Darla pouted.

"You heard your brother," Mo advised. "Now brush up and get ready for bed."

"Can we have a quick story?" Darla asked. 

"Hmm... Okay..." Atticus smiled softly. "Would you like The Princess and the Goblin that your grandmother sent you?"

"Yes, please." Darla smiled back.

"Well... Okay then!" Lionel replied.

"She loves a good story." Atticus smiled.

"Plus the voices you do are pretty funny." Cherry smirked to him.

"Alright, that settles it: we gotta read it." Lionel replied.

"Well, if you guys want, all right." Atticus smiled as they went to the motel.

"I hope they have a vacancy." Anita commented about the motel.

"I hope we don't need a police escort." Roger mumbled.

Lionel snickered as they approached the motel. Jackson grunted as he carried piles and piles of luggage while Ivy walked ahead of him.

"Don't you dare dent anything!" Ivy glared. "My stuff cost more than your life!"

"Ah, shut up!" Jackson glared back.

Lionel stood nearby. "Gee, those look awful heavy," he remarked. "You want some help with those?"

"I got it," Jackson said. "I don't need some shrimp's help."

"Eh, suit yourself," Lionel shrugged. "Nighty night, go ahead and let the bed bugs bite, ya baby-kidnapping crumb! I hope ya get a rash!"

Jackson blew a raspberry as he came inside with his sister.

"Sorry about him," Cherry rolled her eyes about Jackson. "I guess at least he's not trying to destroy us this time."

"Wotta mothball," Lionel snapped, twitching his nose. "Well, I'll fix HIS wagon, I will!"

"...Did you just twitch your nose like Samantha Stephens on Bewitched?" Cherry chuckled a bit from that.

"Maybe I did," Lionel replied. "It's something I do when I get really steamed at someone."

"It's kinda cute." Cherry said bashfully.

Lionel blushed. "Oh... Well, thank you." he replied.

They soon went into the motel along with the others to go to sleep that night since it was a long trip for all of them.

"Horace! Jasper! Where ARE you?!" Cruella complained on the phone. "I'm trying to make sure that the Dearlys don't make it to the church on time!"

But Horace and Jasper were still underwater from having driven their truck over the waterfall. Jasper tried to explain, only to gurgle from the bubbles.

"Don't give me any back talk!" Cruella snapped. "Just pick me up at the... 'Big Odor Motel'. Come get me when everyone's asleep!"

More gurgling was heard in response.

"That excuse doesn't hold water!" Cruella snapped before she was sprayed from the phone with water. "Ugh... Lousy connection...!"

"We're gonna have to work in shifts to keep an eye on her." Lucky told his siblings.

Furrball rolled onto his side in his sleep.

"So, who wants his shift?" Two-Tone asked.

"Hmm... I guess I could do something." Cleo said as she came to see them.

"Okay, then... Break!" Lucky replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Roger and Anita soon went to get checked in with the others to stay for the night.

"Only one room available?" Roger asked.

"Good night, Daddy!" A quartet of children smiled before going behind their doors to sleep.

"Here's the honeymoon suite." The concierge smiled to the couple, handing them their key.

"Well, it IS our honeymoon." replied Roger to Anita.

They soon came to see the room which was big and all pink and red.

"Guh... It looks like the Test of True Love from when Sabrina kissed Harvey on their first Valentine's Day together." Cherry mumbled to Atticus from the pinkness and the fluffiness of the room.

Lionel just shrugged. "I wasn't there for that, so I'll just take your word for it." he replied.

"Which is why I was talking to Atticus." Cherry nudged him with clenched teeth.

"Okay, okay!" Lionel replied, backing off. "Geez!"

"Where are we gonna sleep now?" Cherry asked.

"Want me to make a campsite?" Atticus offered.

"Hmm... I dunno... Can I have pizza bagels?" Cherry replied.

"Mozzarella Bites to go with them?" Atticus smiled, showing a box.

Cherry looked to him before smirking. "Jerk."

"Alright, let's make this campsite," Lionel replied. "But at least make sure it's nearby."

"Oh, no worries," Atticus smiled as he began to set up camp with some help. "Sorry there's no room in the motel right now, Cherry."

"Just make my pizza bites." Cherry smirked.

"Besides, motels are lousy anyways," Lionel replied as he set up a small fire in the middle. "Can't have a campsite without a campfire!"

Cherry soon went to lay down on a bed made for her to relax her body a bit as it was a bit wore out from the long travel.

"Be sure to pass the S'Mores around!" Mo smiled.

"As if I'd forget the marshmallows!" Lionel replied as he took out a bag of chocolate bars, a bag of marshmallows, and a box of graham crackers.

Mo licked her lips happily and hungrily. "Mm... S'Mores~"

"I know I'll take some too." Cherry chuckled to that.

And so Lionel distributed the S'mores-making materials evenly among himself and his friends. Atticus soon read Darla and Amber the storybook of The Princess and the Goblin to help the girls fall asleep, doing character voices and all with some tips he learned from Pinkie Pie from whenever she read stories to the Cake twins. And the others were very enthralled by his reading of the story, especially Lionel, who really wanted to help next time they did something like this. Atticus soon stopped and tucked Darla in as he put the book away for now.

"Hey, not bad." Cherry said to Atticus.

"For a big head, right?" Atticus smirked.

"...Don't kill my heartwarming moment." Cherry told him.

"Honestly, it's kind of what I expected you to say." shrugged Atticus.

"Well... That was delightful." beamed Lionel.

"Oh, thanks, Lionel," Atticus smiled. "I love reading stories to Darla."

"No problem," Lionel replied. "Maybe I could read a couple lines next time, perhaps?"

"Hmm... Okay," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure she would like that."

Lionel beamed gleefully as he and the others got into their sleeping bags.

"Man... I am beat..." Cherry said. "I don't know how I got so tired..."

"Probably from all that driving," Atticus replied. "Travel always makes you tired."

Lionel nodded. "Well.... We may as well get some shuteye. We can meet up in the Dream Realm and discuss plans to stop Cruella."

Mo yawned, pulling down her bandanna to cover her eyes. Atticus then followed after as Cherry fell fast asleep once she got herself comfortable.

Eventually, they all woke up in the Dream Realm where Cherry had them all sitting at a table together to talk about the Cruella situation. Lionel was clad in military style clothing as they had the discussion.

"As you are all familiar with, Cruella intends to sa-botage Roger and Anita's chances to re-marry each other," he explained. "Our mission is to sabotage her sabotaging! Any questions?"

"I guess just how would we do it." Atticus replied.

"Well... Depending on what she does to sabotage, we come up with a countermeasure to rectify it!" Lionel replied.

"What if we locked her in the hotel room and drove off without her?" Cherry spoke up.

"Simple... But brilliant," Lionel replied. "That's our Plan A."

"It was the best I could come up with," Cherry said. "Plus I've seen it in movies."

"Sometimes the hardest tasks require the easiest solutions," Lionel replied. "Then that's our first plan!"

"Sounds good to me," Atticus said. "It shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Especially with our powers and abilities!" Mo added.

"Yeah!" The four soon shared a collective high-five.

"We should have our own group like the Super Friends," Atticus smirked before pausing. "I wonder if we'd ever meet those Wonder Twins?" 

"Now, now, let's not get over eager." Cherry told him.

Lionel checked the JL: Greatest Adventures episode guide. "Maybe, but at some other time," he replied. "Maybe we could think of group names for the time being...."

"I always called us The Adventure Team." Cherry shrugged.

"How about The Howling Wolves?" Mo smirked playfully.

"I think that's already taken," Lionel replied. "But I was thinking... Alpha Brigade."

"Alpha Brigade... That's a maybe for me." Cherry replied.

"It does sound powerful though." Atticus agreed.

"Alright, if you wanna modify it in any way, lemme know at the next meeting," replied Lionel. "Right now, we hafta put Plan A into action."

"Right." The others agreed.

Back in the real world, Lionel and the others woke up. "Show time..." he remarked.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo all smirked as they soon went off together to sabotage Cruella. Lionel poofed up some bricks and concrete and began bricking up Cruella's front door in the blink of an eye.

"Oops." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Now to seal the windows shut!" Mo snickered deviously as Lionel took out a pail of superglue and began applying it with a brush to the windowsill.

"Hasta la vista, deVil Baby~" Cherry smirked.

Lucky soon woke up on the bus and glanced out the window to see what the others were doing. Furrball yawned as he woke up, joining Lucky in looking out the window. The group slapped fives, then poofed their leftover supplies away and walked back to the campsite.

"Hmm... Not bad..." Lucky said, a bit sleepily. "I guess Patch was right. They DO have a taste for adventure like we do."

Furrball rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Mm-hmm." he replied with a nod.

"Well, that was fun," Atticus chuckled as they locked Cruella inside. "Now I can sleep without that on my conscience."

"I'm gonna snooze like a newborn babe!" Lionel replied.

"Well, at least he didn't say the typical baby." Cherry said.

"Babies don't sleep," Mo rolled her eyes. "I don't know why people say that."

"Exactly," replied Lionel. "They mostly cry while keeping everyone else awake."

"Well, then, let's get some sleep while we still can," Atticus said. "Who knows when Roger and Anita will be ready to move again?"

Everyone agreed, and were soon asleep once more.

Ivy came to the window and glared to see that the others locked her aunt inside the motel room and growled a bit in frustration from that. In his sleep, Lionel gave a Muttley-style snicker about that.

"Jackson... Wake up... We have to help Aunt Cruella." Ivy told her brother.

"Can't we just stay here?" Jackson grumbled a bit. "Besides, I'm already in bed and under the covers, so stuff it before I stuff you in the toilet." he added.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ivy glared.

"You'd be surprised at what I'd do to get an uninterrupted night of sleep," Jackson replied firmly. "Feel like testing me...?"

Ivy glanced to him. "What if I told Mom and Dad that you cheated on your finals?"

"You little shit..." Jackson growled, his bloodshot eyes snapping open.

Ivy soon grabbed him and dragged him outside. Jackson rolled his eyes and soon moved the heavy items so that Cruella could go out the door, grumbling to himself. Just then, he felt something clamp onto his hand, and he screamed in pain; it was a bear trap. Ivy filed her nails as she waited for her brother to move the heavy items. Jackson looked to the bear trap, hissing in pain, biting his lip as he was mentally swearing in his mind as he did his best to get the bear trap off, feeling his hand throbbing in pain.

Lionel poked his head up. "Mornin', Jackster. Looks like you got yourself in a right dilly of a piccadilly pickle, whatnot with that bear trap on your hand!" he remarked.

Jackson hit him on the head with his bear-trapped hand with a glare and painful tears in his eyes. 

Lionel shrugged, healing his bump with a twitch of his nose. "Y'know, I WAS gonna get that thing off ya, but... I've changed my mind." he replied.

"You sure you're not just here to make my already freakin' life miserable?!" Jackson growled painfully.

"Oh, you already do that for yourself," Lionel shrugged. "This is just my way of getting back at'cha for bein' such a low-down crumb!"

Jackson just grumbled.

Ivy tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. "What is taking him so long?!"

"So I hope you like prosthetics, cuz I'm not taking that thing off you!" Lionel smirked, before snapping his fingers and making a shogun walrus appear. "Also, that guy's gonna be running after you. Hopefully this teaches you a lesson about disturbing construction!" He then proceeded to re-brick the door and walls up.

Jackson just let out a grumble. Ivy soon poked her head in to see what was taking her brother so long. The Shogun Walrus was angrily yelling at Jackson in Japanese, while brandishing his ninjato blades. Jackson glared and soon began to fight the Shogun Walrus in his own way, showing off his martial arts skills.

"Where did that beast come from?!" Ivy glared.

"Hey! Don't talk about your aunt like that." Cherry smirked from behind her.

Lionel chuckled. "Ooh, burn!" he replied.

"Where did YOU come from?!" Ivy glared at Cherry.

"Eh, sometimes from your worst nightmare." Cherry replied.

"As if anything could be scarier than her aunt." retorted Lionel.

Ivy growled in annoyance and soon went to go back into the bus to get some sleep only for a hive to fall on her head and a swarm of bees soon attacked her and began to chase her.

"I don't remember putting a hive there..." Lionel said to himself.

"I did." Cherry told him.

"Ooh, nice touch!" Lionel bowed in respect.

"Heh. Thanks." Cherry replied.

"No problem." Lionel nodded.

Ivy yelled out as she was being chased by bees.

"Rule of Comedy: If someone's acting like a jerk and does horrible things, seeing them suffer is funnier," Cherry addressed the fourth wall, almost like in a YouTube video. "If you just attack on them for no reason, it... Kinda doesn't always work... Um... Ya know what I mean?"

"Of course I do!" Lionel replied. "But apparently most PAID comedy writers don't. Simplified. Someone acts like jerk = attacking them good. Attacking for no reason = bad!"

"And no, just because they do something in a past episode doesn't carry over to the next one when you have something happen to them," Cherry then said. "They usually have to warrant it in the episode in question in order for it to work. If we just attacked Ivy while she was sleeping and wasn't acting like the spoiled brat she always acts like, we'd come off as psychotic."

"Exactly," Lionel agreed. "But luckily, that is not the case here."

"Just a warning for all you future writers out there whenever you write stories with characters you don't like, like in the other universe with those Cartoon Network characters." Cherry then added.

Lionel nodded, before saying, "And now, back to our main story, already in progress!"

They soon dropped down together as Ivy kept running and screaming, throwing the hive off her head and soon ran into a cave as the bees chased her before they seemed to had lost her trail and she chuckled. 

"Stupid bees!" Ivy smirked as she hid in the cave.

Jackson collapsed, covered in bruises. "Stupid walrus....!" he groaned.

Cherry and Lionel chuckled together as they soon sat down together while Atticus and Mo were still asleep.

"Ugh... Who needs ya two?" Jackson groaned as the bear trap soon got off of his hand and he quickly bandaged himself up.

Lionel got out his snack bag and started putting more marshmallows on a tree branch.

Cherry let out a small hiccup after she took one marshmallow. "Ooh, I think I've had enough for a while..." she then said, leaning back and holding her stomach.

"Fair enough," Lionel replied. "It's a few hours to dawn, and I don't feel the least bit sleepy."

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep while I can," Cherry replied. "Knowing this trip, Roger and Anita will wanna leave early."

"Well, that's fair," replied Lionel. "I'll probably try and get some shuteye myself. Wanna make sure I'm extra-sharp for tomorrow."

Cherry nodded and soon drifted off to get some sleep herself. Lionel poofed up a pillow and headed into the bus to doze off. Everyone else soon went to get some sleep after a rather eventful day together.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the sun rose on another new day. A rooster crow was heard to emphasize the brand new morning. Darla groaned a bit as Atticus gently shook her awake.

"Come on, Darla," Atticus gently smiled. "It's time to go."

"Hm...?" asked Darla as she woke up. "Morning, Atticus..." she smiled sleepily.

"I know it's early, but we gotta get going." Atticus smiled back.

"Why are trips always so early in the morning?" Darla pouted.

"So that way, we can beat the traffic!" Lionel explained, before spinning and changing into a toque and apron. "Now... Who wants breakfast-to-go?"

Darla and Amber raised their hands.

"Sounds good, Lionel," Mo said with a small yawn. "I'll take some eggs though, I eat those sometimes."

"Alrighty then, scrambled, sunny-side up, or over easy?" he asked, spinning into a journalist costume with a pad and pen.

"Hmm... I think I'll take scrambled this morning." Mo decided.

"Definitely scrambled for me!" Darla beamed.

"Alright, it's unanimous!" Lionel exclaimed, spinning back into his chef suit. "Let's! Get! Cookin'.....!" And in a BLIP!, he vanished.

The others blinked from that.

"Does this happen often?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but it's pretty fun." Mo shrugged.

"I guess at least the puppies are being quiet." Cherry rubbed her eye a bit.

"Yeah; nobody's been woken up." Atticus nodded.

Cherry yawned a bit, though she held her stomach. "Mm.. I need some fried eggs and toast."

"Coming right up~!" Lionel winked.

Everyone then gathered together to have a quick breakfast before they would hit the road again.

Shortly after, Lionel quickly cleaned up, and got everyone on board while checking the barricade was still intact. Anita soon came to Roger with a cup of coffee to help comfort him.

"Hope ya slept okay, Uncle Roger." Amber smiled.

"Well, it was a little lonely," Roger replied before looking down. "Except for the pups."

"Also me." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Roger admitted. 

"I can't decide if it was you or the pups I missed the most." Anita smiled playfully.

"All aboard, lovebirds!" Lionel called down to them. "If we hurry, we can make it to the next destination, AND get you two re-hitched in half the time! Provided we don't have to make any... Unwanted stops..."

Roger and Anita soon shared a hug together as they came onto the Dalmatian Bus together.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" asked Mo.

"I think so... But wait, where's Cruella?" Roger wondered.

"Well, actually, she left a note," Anita said. "She said that she had to suddenly leave for urgent business. I guess we'll just have to finish the vacation without her."

The others looked to each other, wondering how that could've happened, but somehow, the barriers they left for Cruella seemed to be moved. 

"What...? How...? We...? She...? They...?" Cherry stuttered.

Lionel shrugged. "Must've been that gorilla of a nephew of hers..."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Whatever... Let's just get back on the road before I get carsick from something ELSE."

"Good thinking," Lionel replied as he started the engines. "And awaaaaaay we go!"

They soon sat comfortably as they went to get back to the open road. Roger was of course very excited about Cruella being out of the picture on this trip as they continued their journey.

"You okay, Pongo?" Amber asked.

"I could've sworn I just counted 104 puppies before we left." Pongo said.

"Have you considered checking if the back was open?" Atticus suggested.

"Hm... I guess maybe I should've." Pongo pouted.

"That's my guess." Atticus replied.

"Well, everyone is on board, and if we're lucky, Cruella took those little brats with her," Lionel smirked. "Time to burn rubber!"

Roger beamed as he looked to his checklist which was a list of romantic stops for him and Anita since it was their honeymoon, even if they just found out they weren't legally married.

"Yessir, should be relatively smooth sailing from this point!" Furrball smiled.

"Roger, stop!" Anita panicked.

Roger soon hit the brakes right away.

"Ugh... What now?" Cleo complained.

"Aw, man!" Roger groaned as he saw a bunch of signs blocking the road. "This is gonna ruin everything!"

"No problem-o!" Lionel replied, spinning and turning into a tunnel miner. "One tunnel, coming right up!"

"All right!" Cherry said to him. "Get us out of here before we see the Roadrunner and the Coyote."

Lionel took a bow, pulled out some digging tools, and quickly dug a tunnel past the road signs. "Voila!"

"Well, thanks, Lionel, that was really helpful." Roger smiled.

"No sweat!" Lionel replied. "Alright, everyone, take a good long look, cuz we are OUTTA HERE!!"

They soon went to go the other way once they were freed from the road signs which were actually a distraction from Horace and Jasper.

"They might have tried to out think us, but I out-thought 'em!" Lionel snickered.

"Of course you did." Darla teased.

"And now we're gonna get rollin'!" Mo added.

Horace and Jasper appeared out from behind a stand which had the road signs on it, showing it was a diversion.

"Well, that worked fabulously." Ivy mumbled as she was trying to treat her bee stings.

"It wasn't our fault," Jasper protested. "It was that magic kid! He saw through our fake road work like nothing!"

"He must be a smart kid or somethin'." Horace frowned worriedly.

"Yeah, unlike you two." Jackson replied.

"Yeah.... Wait, hey!" Horace soon glared.

"Well, it's true," Jackson smirked. "By the way, Sis, how ya doin'?"

Ivy growled to him from her annoying bee stings.

"Glad to hear it!" Jackson smirked. "But still, we have to keep trying to impede their progress so that they don't make it to the church within 10 days."

"You're absolutely right, Jefferson," Cruella smiled to her nephew. "But what now? They were supposed to get lost in the desert!"

"Hey, the desert is a big place," Jackson replied. "They're bound to run low on gas."

"At least you did something useful and got Aunt Cruella out." Ivy said.

"I wanted a vacation," Jackson grumbled. "Then Mom and Dad at the last minute said I had to watch over the big mouth like a sucker!"

"Well, too bad for you!" Ivy grinned. "Now quit whining, and let's get moving!"

Jackson slapped her on the back on her stings since she was more sensitive now due to getting stung by over a dozen of bees. Ivy cringed and whimpered as that hurt more than it should had.

"Both of you cut it out!" Cruella snapped. "We'll get some antiseptic later, now come on!"

Jackson and Ivy soon came to join their aunt as they tried to continue to sabotage Roger and Anita's chances of renewing their vows in time to become an official married couple.

Meanwhile, it was soon revealed that Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Patch, and Penny had been stuffed and stowed away into Horace and Jasper's truck.

Penny coughed. "Looks like the humans have it covered so far." she replied.

"We still gotta get out of here though," Patch said. "Alright, Lucky?!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I got us into this mess." Lucky replied.

"Whatever, let's just get this trunk open." replied Cadpig.

Patch soon went to get them out as he was the strongest out of all of them.

"Patch, why don't you drive us away?" Rolly smirked playfully.

"Very funny." Patch rolled his eyes from that.

Eventually, he managed to get the trunk open.

"All right, guys, let's get out of here." Patch told his siblings as he jumped out first.

"Gangway!" Penny shouted as she hopped out next.

Rolly looked a bit nervous about jumping down next, but then yelped as Lucky ran into him, knocking both of them down on top of each other in front of Patch and Penny.

"Alright, Cadpig, you're up!" Patch called to the smallest puppy.

"Alright.... Look out below!" Cadpig called as she hopped down.

"All right, now let's get back to the others." Patch told his siblings. 

"Why are you in charge?" Lucky asked.

"Because I'm the biggest." Patch smirked. 

"He's got a point." Penny replied.

"Hmph." Lucky pouted as he was usually the leader. 

"Less griping, more escaping!" Cadpig called. "Lucky, Rolly, you two are next!"

"This is one brave step for Lucky, one giant leap for--" Lucky began.

Rolly soon ran off and jumped down with Lucky, though they splatted on the ground.

"You guys okay?" Patch asked them.

"I'm fantastic." Lucky mumbled from underneath of Rolly. 

Rolly chuckled nervously. "My bad, Lucky."

Patch soon helped separate Lucky and Rolly with a small smile.

"Oh, good," Cadpig smiled. "We're all here. Now, we better get back to Roger and Anita and Mom and Dad. They must be worried! Especially Amber." 

"Then let's get moving!" Rolly replied, and the pups took off.

"Hang on, Atticus, we're coming back for ya!" Patch proclaimed on the way.

Meanwhile, Roger and Anita soon came out to get some gas after a bit of a long drive. Lionel decided to make sure that the gas tank wouldn't get punctured while they stopped to fill up.

"Hey, Lionel, you wanna really impress Cherry?" Atticus whispered with a small smile. 

"Most of the time, sure," replied Lionel. "Why?"

"Do you happen to know what Zebra Cakes are?" Atticus continued to ask him. 

"I've seen them in stores." Lionel replied.

Atticus looked around and gave him a box of the snack cakes. "Listen, these are hard to get back home," he then told him. "But Cherry loves these. They're her favorite snack cake, more than Hostess or Little Debbie. Give these to her." 

Lionel glanced at Atticus. "This.... This kinda stuff is why I'm making you my best man at my wedding someday." he said, before going over to give the Zebra Cakes to Cherry.

Atticus gave a small smile.

"That was nice of you." Mo said to Atticus.

"Ah, it's like Cherry says," Atticus smiled. "My heart is as big as my head." 

Lionel sat near Cherry, clearing his throat. "By the way, when we stopped at the gas station earlier... A little birdy told me I should get some of these..." he explained, showing the box of Zebra Cakes.

"Hm?" Cherry blinked, looking up from her phone. "Ooh! Are those for me, huh?" 

Lionel nodded in response.

"Well, thanks," Cherry said, opening the box and opened the wrapper, taking one and offering the extra to him. "Want one?" 

Lionel pondered. "Well... Alright."

Cherry handed him the other Zebra Cake as she beamed from the one she ate.

Darla soon walked by.

"I hope you went to the bathroom anyway just in case," Cherry said. "I always do that on a road trip, 'cuz you never know."

"Oh, I did, no problem." Darla reassured. 

Lionel took a few bites... And then ate the rest of it.

"Ooh, are those Zebra Cakes?" Darla asked. "Cherry loves those."

"I do!" Cherry beamed. 

Lionel nodded. "So.... Good~" he replied.

Darla smiled to them and walked off.

"I think they like each other like you like Urchin." Amber giggled to her best friend. 

"Sure looks like it..." Darla replied, before her face went red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Darla." Amber giggled a bit.

"Ah, it's okay," Darla replied. "I haven't seen Cherry like this whenever it wasn't Halloween." 

"And just imagine how she's going to be on Halloween itself, spending it with Lionel," Amber replied. "You think she ought to let him know what it is?"

"I'm sure she will," Darla nodded to that. "Cherry's a curious case, but after knowing her a while, you can kinda understand her better. I guess that kinda makes Atticus an expert since they've been friends since they were little kids." 

Amber nodded as the bus kept driving.

Furrball glanced out the window as the scenery rolled by. Two-Tone yawned as she came beside him to join him as they stared out to the open road together. Furrball curled his tail around her shoulders as they kept on watching. Two-Tone glanced to that, but she gave a small smirk as she seemed to like that.

"Life is a highway, and I'm gonna drive it, All night long~" Darla began to sing along the way. "If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long~"

"I'm not a fan of country music, but great singing, kiddo." Cherry said to her. 

Lionel agreed.

"Well, thank you," Darla smiled to them. "I've been singing since I was four." 

"No problem," Lionel replied as he looked over the destination list. "Looks like we're going to the beach!"

"The beach, huh?" Cherry replied. "That oughta be interesting."

"Even if you don't like the beach that much." Atticus said.

"Eh, I guess I could go for a quick swim." Cherry shrugged. 

"Break out the sunscreen, shades, and umbrellas!" Lionel exclaimed.

Of course, being vacation time and a trip to the beach, there was a bit of traffic. Luckily, they were able to make it in and found a spot close to the ocean.

"Now this is more like it," Roger smiled. "White sand, blue water, fresh air, and no Cruella. What more could you ask for?"

"Good point." Lionel shrugged as he put up the parasol.

"Ah, you're right, darling," Anita smiled before going out into the water. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim, but we got a big day ahead of us."

Roger smiled back as he stayed where he was sitting. Darla and Amber smiled as they tossed a beach ball around together. Mo was swimming with Atticus, having a lot of their own fun. Cherry was floating by on a basketball to keep herself afloat in the water with a relaxed smile on her face. Lionel was bobbing about in the water nearby. All of the puppies were lying around on the sand together while their parents seemed to fall asleep.

"Gosh... I wonder if Cousin Dottie will come out here with Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer..." Dipstick smiled bashfully.

Furrball stretched in his spot in the sun. "Dunno.... Maybe?" he replied.

"That would be nice..." Dipstick smiled hopefully as he seemed to have a crush on his cousin, having a thought bubble about the rich Dalmatian puppy with her snooty parents.

Furrball just shrugged and went back to sunbathing. Patch soon ran out and jumped into the water.

"Ugh... Wet dog..." Cherry smirked playfully.

"Ah, well," Lionel shrugged. "At least it's just the one."

"I wonder how your chicken friend is doing?" Cherry said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Patch replied. "Adventures are an... Interesting experience for her to say the least."

"If you say so." replied Lionel.

"Makes me think of how Cherry gets sometimes." Patch said as he began to swim around.

"You mean as a constant target of slapstick torment whether or not she really deserves it?" asked Lionel.

"...I... Didn't really think about that..." Patch said sheepishly.

"If the shoe, or the chicken foot fits, I suppose." Lionel shrugged.

"Heh... Sorry about that..." Patch replied. "Anyway, I just hope she's alright."

"I'm glad you make friends with other species, but I'm just curious whose idea it was to befriend a chicken..." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Eh, I guess they weren't exactly rich with options." Lionel shrugged.

Cherry shrugged back as they lounged by the beach together.

"Do you smell something?" Cadpig asked. "I mean, aside from the water, sunshine, and sand?"

"I do smell something a bit more depressing than myself..." Cherry replied.

"Anything in particular?" asked Lionel.

"Disgusting... Rotten..." Cherry said.

Cherry and Atticus both had wide eyes then. "Jackson and Ivy!"

Lionel sighed. "Then that means Cruella isn't far behind, either..."

Cherry's basketball seemed to deflate and let her slowly fall through the water before she poked her head back out, coughing and sputtering a bit. "Oh... Sure... Why not?! *cough! cough!*"

"Let's see... Rhombus is all alone... This would be a good chance to try out my sexy girl at the beach costume." Cruella smirked from behind an umbrella. 

Jackson and Ivy both visibly shuddered from that.

"Horace! Jasper! Start pumping!" Cruella ordered her two goons.

"Sexy costume..." Jackson sounded like he was going to throw up. "I wanted a vacation, instead I'm stuck helping my bratty sister and disgusting aunt... I'd rather scrub my grandma's feet!"

"Whine, whine, whine, is that all you ever do?" Ivy glared at her big brother.

"Oops, you fell." Jackson smirked, hipping her into the water.

Ivy glared, until Jackson got pinched in the butt by a crab.

"AAAAAAAAGH!!!" he screamed as he shot into the water.

"Looks like you got struck by karma." Ivy smirked to her brother.

"Ah, shut up, brat," snapped Jackson. "Before I use you for shark chow."

Ivy blew a raspberry at him and soon gasped, swimming away as he began to chase her, humming the JAWS theme song to scare her off.

"We won't be like that, will we?" Darla asked Atticus.

"Of course not!" Atticus replied. "Cuz you're the best little sister in the galaxy!"

"Aww... I don't know about that..." Darla smiled bashfully.

"And so modest, too." Atticus beamed.

Darla smiled to him, glad of their bond with each other, unlike Jackson and Ivy's. Cruella soon stepped out in a rubbery tan suit with a red swimsuit with flowing blonde hair.

"How dumb does she think Uncle Roger is?" Amber murmured to herself.

"Considering how low her opinion of him is, I'm gonna say... Pretty dim." Lionel noted.

"It's showtime," Cruella smirked as she slid on a pair of sunglasses and came to flirt with Roger, though struggled at first on the way. "Well, hello there, hunkalicious. Cowabunga, boo-yah~... Why, simply hang 10 there, dude."

"Hello...?" Roger replied, slowly, not understanding what she was saying. "Do you speak English?"

"Oh... Surf's up~" giggled Cruella. "Let's you and me catch a wave."

Unknown to her, Spot aimed her beak to burst the phony disguise.

Cruella soon went flying while deflating before getting stuck in the sand, looking like a living surfboard. "I can't... Move!"

"Hey, dudes, surf's up!" A guy called out.

One of the surfers grabbed Cruella along with the others who took the other boards to go surfing.

"Hey, Atticus, dude." A quartet of surfer boys greeted Atticus on the way to go surfing with special wristbands.

"Hey, guys!" Atticus smiled to them.

"You know those guys?" asked Lionel, tunneling through the sand like a gopher.

"Should we show 'em?" One of the boys asked Atticus.

"Sure, if you don't think anyone will freak out." Atticus replied.

The four looked to each other and soon used their wristbands together and became a quartet of sharks which were a great white shark, a hammerhead shark, a tiger shark, and a whale shark.

"Lionel, this is John, Clint, Bobby, and Coop Bolton," Atticus introduced. "Probably best known as Ripster, Jab, Streex, and Big Slammu, AKA: The Street Sharks."

"Oh... Cool!" Lionel exclaimed.

The four soon went to go surfing.

"You comin' too, Atticus?" Jab asked.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead without me," Atticus smiled. "I'm just bonding with the family."

"You four enjoy yourselves, though!" Lionel called to them.

The Street Shark group soon went off together.

"Get off of me, you insolent goon!" Cruella glared as she was being surfed on.

"As bad as that was, it could've easily been worse." Jackson shrugged.

"If you say so..." Ivy groaned, trying to remove a couple of crabs who were pinching her pigtails.

Eventually, they left the beach and headed to a stadium.

"Well... Here we are at last," Roger grinned, crossing off a name on the list. "Spring Training for the Biddleburg Bivalves!"

"This looks like fun, Mr. Dearly." Atticus smiled.

"I thought maybe you'd appreciate it," Roger smiled back. "Hey, did you kids know I used to play for a championship team?"

"Dear, you were five-years-old." Anita chuckled, playfully lowering his baseball cap over his eyes.

"Ah, yes; the Pillwater Pee-Wees. Those were the days!" Roger sighed nostalgically.

"Well, let's not stay too long," said Anita as the pups followed her. "We don't wanna miss our own wedding!"

"Yeah, sure, hon!" Roger replied, glancing through the fence.

The younger girls and puppies soon followed after Anita.

Cruella, Horace, Jasper, Jackson, and Ivy were soon peeking out from the concession stand.

"I really don't wanna be apart of this." Jackson groaned.

"Don't you want revenge?" Ivy asked him. "I mean, Atticus Fudo is here."

"Yeah, but I have a life outside of trying to ruin his," Jackson rolled his eyes. "I came here for a vacation."

"Well, I want revenge on Amber and Darla." Ivy replied.

"And I care WHY?" asked Jackson.

"I'm your sister and you love me." Ivy smirked.

"You're only half-right," Jackson replied. "You're my sister, that much is true."

Ivy narrowed her eyes from that while he just grinned a bit.

"Hey, Jasper, how 'bout a dog since we're here and all?" Horace offered.

"Hmm... Not a bad idea, Horace." Jasper smirked.

Cruella grabbed them by their shirts. "Knock it off, you two! You both know what to do!" she snapped. "And I don't want ANY mess-ups this time!"

"From those two? Sure..." Jackson mumbled to himself.

"Are you okay, Aunt Anita?" Amber asked. "You seem slower than usual today."

"Just happens when you get a little older." Anita smiled to her niece.

"I guess..." shrugged Amber.

"So... Baseball, huh?" Furrball asked as he walked. "It's... Well, I guess it's alright."

"I'm not really a sports pup." Two-Tone said to him.

"Eh, neither am I," Furrball replied. "I mean, I'm not really into sports, that is."

"At least Roger's having fun," Two-Tone replied. "I wonder though if he and Anita will have their own puppies sometime though?"

"Puppies?" Patch replied. "Oh, Two-Tone, you mean babies."

"Baby...?" Two-Tone asked. "What's a... Baby...?"

"You sound like my girlfriend's mother." Patch chuckle from that.

"A baby... Is like a puppy, except it's a kind of puppy that humans have," explained Furrball. "Like how Pongo and Perdita had their puppies."

"Ohhh... I get ya..." Two-Tone said. "Well, anyway, I wonder if they'll have one?"

"That would be interesting." Patch smiled about Roger and Anita being parents.

"Probably," replied Furrball. "Wonder if I'd ever have one...?"

"Is there someone ya like?" Two-Tone smirked to him.

"Well... She has a great sense of style..." Furrball described. "Has a little earring on one ear... And her eyes are the prettiest shade of teal that I've ever seen... Not to mention her fur is colored in such a way that it looks like she's wearing a pair of pants."

Two-Tone took a look all around and seemed to blush once she looked back at him. "Ya mean it?"

"Well, sure I do!" Furrball replied. "I've never had the opportunity to feel this way about someone before now."

"I can't say I have either," Two-Tone replied. "I don't think Mooch counts. I'm pretty sure he was just using me anyway."

"Seems like it, considering what I've heard about him." replied Furrball.

"I'm gonna go in the shade to sit this game out, why don't you come with me?" Two-Tone invited.

"Sure, I'd like--No, I'd love that!" Furrball nodded.

Two-Tone giggled as she soon went to go sit in the shade and let Furrball join the spot next to her.

"Oh, isn't love just lovely?" Cadpig smiled. "Spot, you meet anyone you fell in love with on your way here?"

"That rooster kid I met seemed interesting, I guess," Spot shrugged. "Not sure if I'm in love with him though... He kept talking about some red devil guy who followed him and his sister around who was a cow and not a hen."

"Well, everyone has their quirks." Cadpig replied.

"I guess so," Spot shrugged. "I'm just glad that I'm back with you guys."

"Aw, we're glad to have you back too!" Cadpig replied.

Roger was soon given company by a pair of men who claimed to recognize him from playing baseball during his early childhood.

"That feels suspicious to me..." Amber said to her best friend.

"Hm. You too, huh?" Darla replied.

"Definitely," Amber replied. "Those two recognizing Uncle Roger from when he was a kid feels too suspicious to be a coincidence."

The two girls soon went to take a closer look as the two men spoke to Roger about his childhood baseball career before asking him to join their team and to leave for Venezuela.

"Wow? Really... This is a life-long dream come true, why sure I'd love to--" Roger smiled to them before suddenly remembering something important. "No, no, sorry. I really wish I could, guys, but I'm on my way to get married again. I would never wanna disappoint Anita. Thanks anyway!"

"I guess that handled itself." Darla remarked.

"Good," Amber smiled. "I knew Uncle Roger wouldn't have let me down."

The men soon asked Roger to sign for a baseball contract and soon left with his signature. Darla and Amber both looked very curious from that, even as they gave Anita a copy of the contract with Roger's signature on it.

"This HAS to be a mistake!" Lucky said to his siblings.

"What it IS is totally bogus!" Lionel replied. "It's a forgery! A fake! A phony!"

"The stench of Cruella's treachery is a scent of fish taco in the hot sun!" Cadpig glared. "Or am I stating the obvious?"

"I'm not sure WHAT you just said." Penny replied to her sister.

"Well, I've seen enough for today." Roger smiled, coming back to his family.

"I bet you have!" Anita glared at him. "How could you choose baseball over our wedding?!"

"No, that can't be what happened," Lionel exclaimed. "He was tricked, bamboozled, fooled!.... Right?"

"He has to have been!" Atticus replied.

"Aunt Anita, it was a mistake, please don't be mad." Amber pouted.

"Yeah," Mo added. "We'll figure this out, promise!"

Anita looked firm and shoved the paper in Roger's hand as she stormed off to leave him.

"No! Please! Don't leave!" Darla cried out.

"Oh... This is bad.... Very, very bad!" Lionel gulped.

"What's going on?" Roger asked before looking at the paper in shock. "La Cucurachas?! Venezuela?! Oh, no! Wait a minute, come on, Anita!"

Anita soon began to leave on a motorcycle. "Maybe it's a good thing we were never married in the first place!" she then slid off her ring and threw it against the road in front of the Dalmatian puppies.

"It's up to us to keep this nuclear family from splitting like an atom!" Cadpig cried out.

"Hey, that was pretty clever." Cherry smirked.

"Thanks..." Cadpig replied. "Now let's enact Operation: Save this Marriage!"

"Cadpig, where ya going?" Tripod asked.

"I'll take care of Anita!" Cadpig said, going to follow the woman in her bag. "You just get Roger to the church on time!"

"I can't let you go all alone!" Tripod said as he was about to go after her. And he quickly hopped in as Anita took off on her motorcycle.

"Anita, wait! Come back!" Roger called... But it was no good.

"Oh, no; they're going to lose the farm," Cruella said, feigning concern. "How could this have happened? Oh, right--I DID IT!!" she cackled evilly.

Jackson rolled his eyes from his aunt as Ivy soon let out an evil sounding giggle along with her evil laugh. The puppies looked shocked from Roger and Anita being separated.


	7. Chapter 7

"This vacation's getting weirder and weirder," Cherry told the fourth wall. "Which is why I thought it would be fun to bring Lionel along for this adventure."

Lionel waved. "Despite the bad stuff, I'm having fun!" he replied.

"Hi, DeviantART, hi, Wattpad, hi, ArchiveofourOwn, hi, RustyPete12!" Mo added.

"Anyways... We have to find a way to get Roger and Anita back together," replied Furrball. "We only have 8 more days!"

"Read & Review!" Cherry said.

"I think they know to do that," Atticus said. "Who doesn't review?"

"Also, Guest Reviewer, you're quite the hypocrite to tell people to be patient with THEIR requests while you pester us with YOURS!" Cherry then glared at the fourth wall as Atticus began to shove her aside to get back to the story. "And I refuse to do Tom & Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory! That's not canon in the Perkyverse!"

"As far as we're concerned, that movie is DEAD to us!" Lionel added. "But despite all the hate it gets, I did like the 1992 Tom and Jerry movie."

"Ooh! Good taste." Cherry applauded him for that. 

"All because Tom & Jerry talk?" Patch sighed. "Come on, people..."

"Huh... Guess that means I can't like Penn & Teller Get Killed because of the ending." Cherry smirked.

The others looked to her.

"The OTHER part where Teller SPEAKS." Cherry clarified since that movie obviously ended in her favorite magic comedic duo ending up dead.

"Honestly, when I first saw that movie, I didn't really want to since at that point I'd already seen all the other Tom and Jerry stuff and was sick of them doing the same stuff over and over," explained Lionel. "But when I saw the 1992 Tom and Jerry film, I was pleasantly surprised. For once, Tom and Jerry weren't at each other's throats and getting in their own way. They actually felt like they contributed to the story instead of just being thrown in at the last second. Also, I thought them finally getting to talk was cool."

"Thank you!" Cherry said. "Finally... Someone gets it."

"Erm... If I could interrupt...?" Atticus spoke up.

"Right... Sorry... On with the show!" Cherry then said.

"So... Tripod went off with Cadpig... Why doesn't this surprise me?" Patch remarked. "Gotta admire their bravery."

"Yeah," nodded Lionel. "Now while they do THEIR part, we have to do ours!"

Later that night, Roger took the others still with him over to a Hawaiian themed hotel.

"Roger's got it bad." Lucky said as the man was sitting in front of the TV with a blank slate.

"He's going through the classic signs of depression." Spot added. 

"Denial... Anger... Pizza..." Cherry listed.

"That's a new one." Lionel remarked as Rolly leapt up and caught the falling pizza crusts.

"This ain't so bad!" the pudgy pup chuckled.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, they were being watched at that very moment.

"My plan turned out even better than I expected!" Cruella laughed from where she was hiding with her family and minions. "I broken them up, permanently!"

"Great... Can we do something COOL and FUN for our vacation now, AUNT CRUELLA?" Jackson replied angrily that his vacation was ruined because of his crazy aunt.

"This WAS cool and fun," Ivy replied. "We got to make Amber and Darla miserable!"

"I meant something cool, fun, and NORMAL," Jackson replied. "If we weren't actually gonna vacation, then what was the point of bringing me along?"

"You know I need you for your muscle and your revenge on Atticus." Cruella replied.

"Forget revenge!" Jackson glared as his eyes seemed to turn red out of rage. "I just wanted a LITTLE BREAK away from my parents and to have SOME FUN! Sure, I HATE Atticus with a fiery passion, especially that geeky little emo friend of his, but I wanted a FREAKIN' BREAK, AND YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!" 

"Well, we're done now, and I have a farm to claim." Cruella replied. 

Jackson growled and let out a yell which seemed to burn the light out from the room they were hiding inside of.

"Um... The door is locked, Miss DeVil, ma'am." said Jasper a few seconds later.

"You just ALWAYS have to ruin it for me, don't you?" Cruella narrowed her eyes at Horace and Jasper.

"Dad was right... Hanging around my aunt would be nothing but trouble..." Jackson scoffed. "I KNEW she was loopy the day she came over after Ivy was born to get on ALL of our good sides so we would be allowed to visit once in a while."

Back in the hotel room, Lucky decided that Roger needed some different programs to get him to head out and find Anita.

"Tonight on Cheap Talk: the men who love baseball and the women who leave them."

"Cold." Mo cringed.

"Women on motorcycles leaving their men in the dust!"

"Lucky, gimme that." Patch rolled his eyes.

Lucky grinned sheepishly as Patch started changing the channels himself.

"Casablanca?!" Cherry and Atticus asked, recognizing the program.

"...What's that?" Amber asked.

"That's an old movie," Darla told her best friend. "Danny and Sawyer told me about it once."

"Oh, I think I remember this." noted Lionel.

The woman soon left the man in the movie just like Anita left Roger.

"How could I let her go?" The man sulked. "I've got to find her."

"How could I let her get away?" Roger repeated as he stood up in determination. "I've got to find her."

Lucky soon had Roger's car keys in his mouth and Roger took them before running off to go and get Anita back in his life.

"That's the way, Rog," Lionel exclaimed. "Everyone... TO THE BUS!! But first..."

The others then looked to him curiously.

Lionel spun into a construction worker outfit and bricked up the door of the maintenance closet next to their room. "Done. Now let's move out!" he exclaimed.

"I guess ya never know." Atticus replied.

They all then rushed onto the Dalmatian Bus once Roger was ready to go get Anita back. Also, as if being stuck in the maintenance room wasn't bad enough, but a tow truck soon towed away Cruella's truck.

"Anyone hear beeping?" asked Horace.

"Yeah... Sounds like a tow truck..." replied Jasper.

"Jetson, get us out of here!" Cruella demanded.

"I REALLY don't want to." Jackson glared.

"Well, you're gonna HAVE to," replied Ivy. "If you feel like eating... Or sleeping... Or seeing your precious girlfriend again."

Jackson rolled his eyes and soon began to bust the door down with all his strength.

"That's better." Ivy smirked.

"'You'll be a big brother', they said... 'It'll be fun', they said..." Jackson grumbled to himself.

"Quit griping!" Cruella snapped. "We need to find some wheels!"

The deVil family was soon riding in a wagon together with Horace and Jasper peddling in bicycles on the road.

"But you said 'find you some wheels'." Horace said nervously to Cruella.

"Just shut up and pedal." Cruella snorted.

And so the two goons had no choice, but to pedal on the bicycles. They soon heard a howl which made Horace and Jasper peddle faster out of fear.

Meanwhile, Roger began to babble about finding Anita even if he didn't know where she was while driving.

"Hey, Rolly? You got the best nose out of all of us," Patch called to his chubby brother. "Why don't you try to track down Anita's scent?"

Rolly stuck his nose out the window and took a long whiff.

"You getting anything?" asked Lucky.

"Oh-ho, yeah, poppa; the 99-rib special at Barbecue Betty's!" Rolly exclaimed.

"Ugh..." Mo face-palmed a bit. "Think with something other than your stomach, please."

"Wait a sec... ANITA!" Rolly then realized before barking out the window.

"What is it, Rolly?" Roger asked. "You smell something? Is it Anita?"

Rolly nodded quickly to the man while pointing to the woman's direction.

"Atta boy, Rolly!" Roger smiled as he soon drove that way.

Meanwhile in the desert, a coyote howled while Anita sat around a fire. "I mean... The time had come," she said to herself. "We needed time apart... To think things out... But now... I just feel so alone..."

Cadpig and Tripod soon came out, barking to Anita.

"Huh? Cadpig! Tripod!" Anita smiled as she soon picked up the puppies as they licked her face. "What're you guys doing here?"

Cadpig let out an adorable whimper as Anita petted her and Tripod. 

"I know, I know... What am I doing here? Did I do the right thing?" Anita asked, and Cadpig and Tripod shook their heads "no" in response.

"No..." Anita said to them as she had a lot on her mind now. "Oh, it's almost as though you two understand what I'm saying. What should I do, huh?"

Cadpig barked a response before showing the ring in her collar.

"A wedding ring, but... 'Anita and Roger'..." Anita said, examining the ring up close. "Now and forever... Oh, you guys are so right! What was I thinking?!" she then began to break out in tears. "I was also hoping this vacation would've been a good time to tell Roger he's about to become a father."

Cadpig and Tripod both looked shocked from that as Anita soon put out the fire and soon went to get back to Roger and the others. But they soon leapt back into Anita's sidebag as she started her motorcycle and rode off into the night.

"I've been so silly!" Anita sniffled as she rode off. "I love him!"

A pair of headlights were soon shining on Anita as a vehicle was riding down the same road in front of her. Anita was soon hit by the car by accident, but luckily, she wasn't hurt or killed. Cadpig and Tripod looked up, only to see a large brown dog wearing a pair of goofy antennae on his head glancing down at them.

"AAAAAAH!!" Cadpig shrieked. "Please spare us, O giant alien dog. We are a peace-loving planet!" she curled into a ball and whimpered as the dog chuckled.

"Hey, relax; I'm not gonna bite." he replied.

"Heh... Good... I didn't wanna have to hurt ya." Tripod chuckled.

"Who are you...?" Anita asked the strange man in front of her.

"My name's Willy, but you can call me Zenox-5," The man replied, helping her up to her feet. "I almost hit you with my van, but it's a good thing you swerved away at the last second, but... I'm afraid your bike is totaled."

"But... Where...?" Anita started.

"Why don't you come meet the others?" suggested Willy. Opening the hydraulic doors of his van, it revealed that the insides were coated with an eerie green glow. "This is Anita, saucer-ites."

Around a table, were ten other people wearing antenna.

"Greetings, Anita," They all announced in monotone. "Have some mashed potatoes."

Anita looked a bit disturbed by these people. "Just WHAT is going on here?"

"We're The Society for Achieving Utopian Consciousness via Extraterrestrial Rebirth and Desert Operational Lacrosse Team," Willy introduced. "Together, we play lacrosse and wait for the great mother-ship to return and take us to the Planet Drifton, where the rivers run with gold."

"Any chance this is a stupid hat convention?" asked Cadpig.

The big dog shook his head at that.

"No, no, brother, it is the planet Drizik, where the turtles run with orange juice." A woman with a cast smiled.

"What...?" Tripod blinked to that.

"BLASPHEMERS!" Another man protested, slamming his fist on the table. "It is the Planet Squidinoc where the rivers run with creme soda!"

Then the saucer-morons started fighting amongst each other, pelting one another with mashed potatoes. Tripod soon face-pawed, shaking his head to this.

"Ya know, these people are wacko." Cadpig commented.

"Ya think I wear this hat by choice?" The big dog replied.

Anita managed to avoid getting hit with mashed potatoes. "I... Hate to disturb your little philosophical debate here, but I REALLY have to find my husband."

"We may disagree on the details, but we DO agree on one thing," said Willy. "No one leaves here. not until the shaggy green messenger from the mothership arrives to beam us home." he said, joined by the others.

Tripod made the "cuckoo" sign with his paw at this.

"Uh... Well, I... Really have to get going..." Anita said nervously.

A couple of people came to her with an antennae hat just for her, giving her no choice.

"We have to get these crazy kooks away from Anita!" Cadpig cried out.

"But how?" Tripod wondered.

"They said they wanted a shaggy green messenger, right?" asked the big dog, glancing at a fountain full of green sludge, as well as a mop.

"Well, yeah?" Tripod replied, taking a look with Cadpig.

The big dog looked to Cadpig, then the green fountain, and at a mop as if to imply something.

"Ooh... I gotcha..." Tripod smirked as he soon looked to the big dog. "You're gonna help us with this shaggy, green messenger."

"Anything to get outta this screwy outfit." The big dog nodded.

Eventually, Cadpig was dressed up to look like an alien and she soon came to the door.

"It is the shaggy green one, whose coming was foretold!" A man gasped. 

"O Shaggy Green One!" The people soon bowed in worship beside Anita who just stood there.

"Lead us to the mothership off to Planet Drifton." Willy begged.

And as the saucer morons began arguing again, Anita noticed that it was Cadpig in disguise.

"Brothers, sisters, please; we must follow the messenger." she exclaimed.

"YES! FOLLOW THE MESSENGER!!" The people exclaimed as Anita whispered, "C'mon, Cadpig."

And they piled into the van and set off. Tripod and Cadpig soon followed after Anita to finally get out of here.

"But you left without dessert!" A man rushed out. "I made a lovely chocolate landing pad!"

Back on the bus, Rolly was still hot on the scent.

"Oh, yeah, definitely picking up Cadpig and Tripod's smells..." he remarked. "And Anita! And unless I'm mistaken... Mashed potatoes?"

"I hope you're right," said Spot. "Cruella's probably right on our tails!"

Some of the others looked panicked from this.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Put your backs into it, you slackers!" Cruella snapped as she still made Horace and Jasper pedal her, her niece, and her nephew with the wagon.

"Speed up or shift out, you road hogs!" An old woman in a 1920's car glared as even she drove faster than they did.

"Slow down, you speed demon!" snapped Cruella. "Stop! Stop! STOP!!" and on that, Horace and Jasper skidded to a halt. Cruella got out and prepared to hitchhike as they heard the sounds of rumbling motorcycles.

"I-I-I-It's the Hex Angels!" Horace shivered in fear from the motorcycle gang.

"Hitchhikers, huh?" One biker glared as he came out, cracking his knuckles. "I eat hitchhikers for lunch!"

"Not in that outfit you don't," Cruella glared. "Leather and chains? All wrong for a formal luncheon!"

"Uh, Aunt Cruella? I don't think you should bother these guys." Jackson spoke up.

"Not now, Jason," Cruella interrupted. "Over-accessorized, under-stylized, it's completely lacking!"

"You're purty." remarked the biker as he grabbed Cruella and plunked her onto the bike.

"...He's not serious, is he?" asked Jackson.

"Why, you--Well, I never!" Cruella sputtered. "Well... There was that ONE time..."

"I... Don't wanna hear about that time." Ivy grimaced.

"You two are kinda cute too!" The biker chicks looked to Horace and Jasper, grabbing them and took them with them.

"Well... That's pretty disturbing." Jackson commented.

And so the bikers took off.

"Looks like we might be stranded..." remarked Ivy.

"Okay, I have a plan," Jackson said. "You wait here, and I'll go get help!" he then went to run off.

"Just a minute!" Ivy snapped, running after him. "You're not getting rid of ME so easily, bozo! Auntie Cruella, wait up!"

"I'm not ditching you! Get away from me!" Jackson told her.

"You're not fooling me!" Ivy glared as she kept running after him.

Lucky for the both of them, Cruella drove back around and pulled them onto the motorcycle before peeling out.

"Yaugh!" Jackson and Ivy yelped as they were suddenly grabbed like that.

"Ooh, this can't be good for my dress." Ivy pouted.

"Seriously, why couldn't I have sold you for magic beans as soon as you were born?" Jackson grumbled.

"Because you know Mom and Dad would've thrown your sorry butt out on the street," Ivy replied smugly. "Now shut up and hang on."

Jackson looked beyond peeved off with his little sister. "Can't this bike go any faster?!" he then snapped.

As if on cue, the bike sped up, as they tore through the desert.

Ivy let out a yelp as her dress seemed to burn up a bit, crisping the skirt. "MY FAVORITE DRESS!!!"

Jackson hid a small smirk from that.

Nearby, a cop's speedometer melted inside his car. "DISPATCH! I got a team of Hex Angels tearing down the highway, led by one foxy mama!" he exclaimed into the CB radio. He started his car and tore off after them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we're getting hot, guys!" Rolly smiled from the bus. "Ugh... Now I smell chocolate landing pad?!"

"That's quite a scent." Penny commented.

"Not to mention oddly specific." replied Furrball.

"I hope we're almost there," said Lucky. "We only have 6 hours left until Cruella takes the farm!"

"Uh, hey, guys?" Cherry called as she looked out the back window. "I don't know Cruella as well as you do, but is there any chance she would be leading a tour group of really grungy dudes?"

"Not really," Amber replied. "Why?"

"I just have one thing to say," Cherry said. "WE'RE ALL SCREWED!"

"Not if I got anything to say about it," remarked Lionel, pulling out a rocket launcher. "AND I HAVE PLENTY!!! HEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Atticus and Mo sweat-dropped from that.

"RUN 'EM OFF THE ROAD!" Cruella told the bikers.

"I just got over those nightmares." Patch shuddered as that made him think of the truck ride back to London with Cruella after them.

"Nigel was the real hero of that adventure." Lucky nodded in memory, referring to the truck driver who took them all home.

"RUN THIS OFF, GEEK BAIT!!" Lionel cackled as he aimed.... And opened fire six times.

"Look out, Auntie Cruella!" Ivy cried out.

Cruella glared as she began to dodge, but it wouldn't last long, but she soon got hit. The deVil family cried out as they jumped from the impact and Ivy soon splatted onto the back window like a bug on a windshield.

"Hey, Ivy." Darla smirked.

"Nice dress." Amber added.

"NOT!!!" They then laughed.

"Since when did Amber Smith turn into a mean girl?" Ivy glared.

"Ever since Ivy deVil's been trying to ruin mine and my best friend's lives!" Amber glared back, putting an arm around Darla.

"That's right! Karma is funny like that, hm?" Darla replied.

"I suppose so," Amber said. "Think you'll use some Moon Power on them?"

"Eh, only if they're absolutely necessary." Darla shrugged.

"Fair enough," Amber shrugged. "They're not worth the trouble."

"Yeah, I think Lionel's got this covered." Darla smiled.

Amber smiled back to her best friend.

"YEE-HAAAA!" Lionel whooped as he finished firing rockets at the biker gang.

Amber and Darla soon backed up a bit.

"You girls okay?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, we're fine." Darla smiled back.

Lionel put the launcher back in his bag. "Glad to hear it!" he replied.

Ivy's dress was soon completely ruined and was soon left in her underwear.

"I... Didn't need to see that." Cherry turned away, covering her eyes.

Lionel sighed. "Ah well, you know what they say about making omelets..." he replied. "Welp, back to the mission!"

Ivy then slowly slid down the window, ending up flat on the road.

"So, how's your vacation?" Jackson smirked to his little sister.

"Shut.... Up..." Ivy glared.

Jackson chuckled to his little sister's misfortune.

Ivy soon took out one of her baby dolls and pushed its eyes which brought out a changing panel and Ivy changed into her blue dress since her red dress was ruined. "Well, at least I have a spare..." she muttered.

Jackson soon walked away from his little sister with a sigh. "I'm never gonna go on vacation until Cruella and Ivy get what they want..." he then rolled his eyes, narrowing them. "Sure, Atticus is a pain in my glutes, but even I need a break now and then."

"A-A-Are we good?" Dipstick asked. "Are we safe?"

"Yeah, we're alive." replied Furrball.

"Oh... Good... I was worried I'd never see Dottie again." Dipstick sighed.

"You really like her, huh?" Two-Tone asked.

"I do..." Dipstick smiled bashfully. 

Two-Tone pet him on the head. "Well, you should call her."

"If you have the time, you know." added Furrball.

"Hmm..." Dipstick paused in thought, coming over to a window, staring out into the distance of the desert. "I really love Dottie... Ever since we first met her when Aunt Coco and Uncle Beamer had us over for a family reunion... She's just... Not like other dogs."

"He's in love with his cousin?" Darla asked.

"Eh, they're animals, it's different for them." Amber replied.

"Sure, just ask Simba and Nala!" Furrball replied. "Also, Bambi and Faline."

"Hm... Good point." Amber said.

"I just know Dottie's the girl for me..." Dipstick smiled, wagging his tail out of excitement. "...Even if Mooch says I don't stand a chance."

"You guys should really stop listening to Mooch." Patch advised.

"Yeah," replied Furrball. "He doesn't really seem to be the most reliable source."

"And he makes fun of the Bark Brigade all the time." Two-Tone nodded.

"He always had a way of taking advantage of my intelligence." Dipstick pouted.

The other puppies looked to each other about Dipstick having any intelligence as he wasn't one of the smarter puppies.

"All the more reason for you to sever ties with him and make some new friends." replied Furrball.

"...Yeah... I think you might be right..." Dipstick soon said as he hopped down onto the floor with his siblings and real friends. "I'll try to call Dottie later on."

"Good idea." The others replied.

Dipstick smiled to them.

"You'll be okay, Dipstick," Patch smiled back. "I have Collette, Lucky has that one circus girl Rebecca, Two-Tone seems to have Furrball, Cadpig has Tripod, Rolly has... Uh... Um..."

"A bunch of food?" Spot smirked a bit.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Patch.

Spot chuckled to herself while Rolly glared up at her slightly. "What? Don't act like it's not true!" the chicken replied.

"Aww... Puppy love is so cute in person." Amber smiled as she pet Dipstick.

"Thanks, Amber." Dipstick smiled back.

"No problem." Amber replied.

Dipstick smiled to her.

"We should be there very soon with this rate," Atticus smiled to the others out of excitement. "It's so exciting!"

"I KNOW, right?" asked Lionel. "I'm so happy for Roger and Anita, and Furrball and Two-Tone!!"

Furrball and Two-Tone blushed a bit from that.

"Yes, yes, good for Furrball and Two-Tone." Cleo smirked to the cat and puppy.

"What's wrong?" asked Lionel to Cleo, picking her up.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" Cleo replied.

"Eh, you just seem a bit bugged, is all," Lionel replied. "Just curious."

"Meh," Cleo replied. "Just how I am. My mama says I've always been a bit of a finicky kitty."

"Really?" asked Lionel, gently petting her. "I guess I can see what you mean by that..."

"Just a long trip, I guess." Cleo shrugged as she nestled warmly in his arms from the petting.

"That's IT--EAST!" Roger exclaimed. "She's heading to the church-!"

"Way to go, Uncle Roger!" Amber beamed.

"We gotta be there no time by now." Cherry hoped.

"And we're making sublime time, too!" Lionel agreed. "Pedal to the metal, Rog! Crank this sucker up to turbo!"

"I hope that means 'speed it up a little'." Roger replied.

"It does," Cherry chuckled. "Just about there." 

"Thank goodness." Mo sighed in relief.

"Only half an hour til 'Bye-Bye, Farm'." remarked Rolly.

"Aw, we got it made," replied Lucky. "What could possibly get in our way now?"

Cherry gripped her collar a bit nervously from that.

Suddenly, a bunch of parade floats were shown down the streets.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding?!" Darla complained. "A street parade?!"

"How are we gonna get past THAT?!" groaned Rolly.

Roger began to back the bus up only to stop with a bunch of police cars whizzing by.

"Not that way either..." Patch sulked.

Cherry soon banged her head against the wall in misfortune. "We're doomed!"

Lionel turned her around. "Not quite~! Where there's a will, there is ALWAYS a way! And I WILL find a WAY to get Roger back to Anita, NO MATTER WHAT STANDS IN OUR WAY!!!" he exclaimed loudly, seething with anger.

"All right, take it easy, buddy." Cherry said, flinching a bit from his anger.

Lionel sighed, returning to his normal skin tone. "You're right... I'm sorry.... It's just that this trip has just been going from bad to worse.... And we have a chance to make something good of it now! I just wanna save that chance!" he replied.

"I can imagine," Cherry said to him. "Just settle down before you scare someone."

Darla and Amber both looked a bit nervous from Lionel after his little moment.

"You're right.... I am SO sorry about that." Lionel replied.

"I-Is it over...?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, Dimples, you guys are safe now." Cherry reassured.

Lionel nodded in agreement. Darla and Amber soon came out to see Lionel.

"I've heard stories about you being unique, but this takes the cake." Amber said with a sheepish giggle.

"Yeah... But I try to use it to help my friends." Lionel explained.

"Well, that's good to know that you're on our side," Amber said. "This'll take some getting used to for me. I mean, compared to you guys, I'm normal and boring."

"Ah, Amber, you're not boring." Darla told her best friend.

"Yeah, but you have Moon Power," Amber replied. "Cherry can walk into people's dreams... Atticus is a Wiccan with merman powers... Mo has Forces of Nature powers... Patch is a Pound Puppy with his own magic as a familiar... Lionel has these insane and out there powers... What do I do that's special?"

"Amber, don't you remember?" Darla asked, holding her best friend's hands. "You're the descendant of The Snow Queen."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Lionel. "That's way past cool! Literally!"

"I guess that IS something..." Amber admitted.

"You have the power inside somewhere...." Lionel encouraged. "You just hafta learn to harness it."

"...I do..." Amber nodded. "I just worry about using it sometimes... I don't wanna end up freezing Darla like the last time."

"Well... You just gotta learn to control them!" Lionel replied.

"Exactly, Amber, no one's an expert overnight," Atticus smiled. "I mean, I didn't find out about my Wiccan powers until I met Scooby-Doo and the gang for the first time in Oakhaven where I met my long-lost cousin, Thorn."

Everyone chimed in agreement.

"It's okay," Atticus smiled to her. "Soon you'll become great. You're special no matter what."

"You became the first friend I ever had," Darla told Amber. "I never had a real friend before I met you."

"Really?" Amber replied. "I kinda figured everyone in Hollywood would wanna be your friend."

"Probably not a real friend anyway," Darla said. "Probably just using me for social status."

"Most likely," replied Lionel. "Wouldn't be the first time it happened. Despicable."

Eventually, the parade got out of control.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this, people!" Cherry called out the window. "GO! HOME!"

Roger moved through the crowd until he spotted Anita on the other side of the parade.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Atticus asked.

"You could go for a burger?" Cherry replied.

Atticus sighed. "Someone get Cherry a burger real quick?"

Lionel snapped his fingers and made a burger. "Done!" he replied.

Cherry took it and ate it instantly without saying anything.

"Um... 'Thank you, Lionel, it looks good, I'm so happy you did that for me'." Atticus prompted.

"He knows I'm thankful." Cherry muffled.

Lionel nodded. "Your satisfaction is thanks enough."

Cherry continued to eat until she felt full and could now focus for a while. "Ah... Much better."

"Now we just have to get Roger over to Anita!" Patch replied.

"LUCKY!!!" A voice called out.

"Cadpig!" Lucky smiled, recognizing the voice instantly.

"And Tripod!" added Patch.

The puppies soon rushed together to be reunited at long last like Roger and Anita.

However, Cadpig slipped on a banana peel before crashing into Lucky, Rolly, Spot, Patch, Penny, Furrball, and Two-Tone with Tripod. "Hi, guys!"

"Welcome back, guys!" Furrball exclaimed.

"Thanks," Tripod said. "You all okay?"

"Just glad to know you're safe and in one piece." Penny grunted from the bottom. 

Patch soon helped his siblings out from the pile, including Spot.

"And at last, Roger and Anita are back together!" Cadpig smiled.

"Hey... Somethin' smells like old leather." Rolly sniffed.

Cruella and Ivy soon crashed into some Easter grass on one float.

"It's the shaggy green messenger!" Willy told his friends. "And it has a spawn!"

Jackson walked by, looking up to his aunt and sister before snickering and walking off from them as they soon ran away.

"Jackson! Get back here, you jerk!" Ivy yelled, struggling to get out.

"Nah, I'm good," Jackson replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away. "I'll go talk to ya guys later right after I get a bit of a sun tan."

"Jackson!!!!" Ivy screamed. "AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGH!!!"

Jackson snickered to himself as his aunt and sister were being chased.

"Haha!" Rolly laughed. "That takes care of the deVils!"

"Yeah, but we gotta do something fast!" Lucky said, seeing a clock that said it was now 11:49. "Time's running out!"

"Next stop, THE CHURCH!" Lionel exclaimed. "All aboard, rush delivery!"

"You got it, Lionel, we're right behind ya!" Lucky told him.

"Go time, people!" Cherry called out. "We don't have much time left!"

"Yeah, show's over after this!" Patch added.

"Let's hustle, folks!" Lionel picked up Roger and Anita and started running to the church as fast as he could.

"Whoa!" Roger and Anita yelped from that.

Everyone else soon rushed off to go and join them to the church.

"I can't run anymore..." Cherry pouted as she stopped running.

Patch barked right behind her, making her run down the road again anyway. Lionel then ground to a halt as Roger and Anita were sent flying into the church.

"Whoa!" Amber yelped.

Luckily, Roger and Anita didn't get hurt, and they soon made it on time which meant that they could now get legally married.

"Problem... Solved!" Lionel exclaimed triumphantly.

"Finally..." Cherry panted. "Phew! Who knew a Dalmatian Vacation would be so much trouble?"

"In our line of work, it's nothing new." replied Mo.

"Just surprised Jackson wasn't PURE evil on this trip," Atticus said. "I mean, we're pretty much moral enemies by now."

"Even HE needs a break from being a jerk, I guess," shrugged Patch. "After all, he IS still human."

"Finally, someone gets it," Jackson said with a light groan before taking out a paper that mostly had B's and C's for grades. "I finally got a good progress report from my classes, so my parents promised I could take a vacation, then they said I had to take my sister with me, and SHE wanted to help Cruella! I wanted a vacation, not an assignment to nab that Dearly Farm!"

"Well... I guess we can give each other a break." Lionel shrugged.

"Is that really too much to ask?" Jackson replied. "Atticus, I might hate your guts, but even I need a break sometimes."

"Sure, Jackson, we can take a break from you trying to destroy me." Atticus said.

"Ah, why the hell not?" shrugged Lionel. "From now on, vacation time is truce time!"

"Sounds good to me," Jackson nodded before walking off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get a tan."

"Alright, you enjoy that, big guy!" Lionel replied. "Even if he IS your arch-nemesis, Atticus, at least he's an arch-nemesis with standards."

"Eh, that's pretty good to see." Atticus smiled from that.

"Anyways, let's go greet the newlyweds." Furrball remarked.

"Everybody have some rice?" Mo smiled. "It's nice to throw some rice to the bride and groom."

Lionel took out a box and opened it. "Everyone take two fistfuls and throw it sparingly!" he advised, throwing some.

Everyone soon began to join in and toss some rice to Roger and Anita.


	9. Chapter 9

"Congratulations!" Amber beamed to her aunt and uncle.

"Oh, Roger, I'm so happy," Anita beamed with tearful eyes. "We're married again, and soon we'll be hearing the pitter patter of little feet."

"You mean the pups?" Roger asked.

"No, not the pups." Anita smiled.

"She means.... You two are going to be pa~rents!" Lionel grinned.

"Oh..." Roger said before his eyes widened. "Ohh! You mean...?"

"Mm-hmm..." Anita smiled and nodded.

"Con-grat-u-lations!" Mo and Atticus beamed.

"Thank you!" Roger and Anita smiled to them.

"No problem." The duo replied as the people cheered and applauded.

Roger and Anita smiled and waved to their audience from the wedding reception. The bouquet soon flew into Horace's hands who then ran away as the biker chick who hit on him was puckering her lips to him. Jasper simply shrugged, as the group got back on the bus. A UFO soon appeared, beaming up Willy and his friends before flying off.

"Well, whatya know?" Cadpig smiled to Tripod. "I WAS the shaggy green messenger!"

Furrball shrugged. "Still not the craziest thing I've ever seen." he remarked.

Pongo and Perdita soon smiled to each other in loving embrace like when Roger and Anita tried to get married the first time. 

"So, where are we going for the honeymoon?" Ivy asked as she snuck aboard.

"Out! Get out of here, Ivy!" Darla glared.

"Why?" Ivy glared back. "Roger and Anita don't know I'm evil like my aunt. As far as they know, I'm innocent and pure... A little angel, like SOMEONE I could mention."

"You know very well that I'm not mean anymore." Darla glared, speaking through her teeth.

"Yeah, so scram!" added Lionel.

"Roger and Anita are saps around me anyway," Ivy smirked. "They'd be glad to have me along."

"I don't think they would like you talking about them that way." Amber replied.

"Ah, what do YOU know?" Ivy rolled her eyes as Roger and Anita soon came onto the bus next, right behind her. "Your aunt and uncle never saw me get in trouble. Grown-ups are SO easy around me, except for maybe my parents... As far as Roger and Anita are concerned, I AM LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE, AND I AM COMING ALONG, AND YOU IDIOTS CAN'T STOP ME!"

Lionel, Furrball, and Two-Tone smirked smugly, along with Amber, Darla, Patch, Cherry and Atticus.

"Ivy?" Roger and Anita called.

"WHAT?!" Ivy snapped before seeing them looking at her and grinned innocently. "Oh, uh... Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dearly. I'm so happy you're married now... It's so romantic~ I can't wait until I grow up and get married."

"I do believe that your jig is up," Lionel smirked. "And whoever marries YOU would either have to be crazy or a complete doormat."

"Ivy, I'm surprised at your outburst!" Anita firmly frowned.

"I was acting," Ivy said. "Darla was teaching me how to act. Right, Darla?"

"No!" Darla crossed her arms with a glare.

"Ah, isn't she clever?" Ivy grinned nervously.

"And to think we thought you were such a sweet young lady!" Roger exclaimed.

"But I!" Ivy cried out.

Eventually, Ivy was thrown out of the bus and Roger and Anita went to drive off without her.

"I can't believe I trusted that little girl." Anita frowned.

"Well, we all make mistakes," shrugged Roger. "Guess the crab-apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"And Cruella used to be such a good friend in school." Anita sighed a bit to herself.

"Well... Sometimes people can change," replied Roger. "For better or for worse."

"I'm just happy to be married to you." Anita smiled.

"I know I am." Amber agreed with her aunt.

"Um... Excuse me, Mr and Mrs. Dearly?" asked Lionel.

"Yes, Lionel?" Roger and Anita replied.

Lionel reached over and picked up Two-Tone. "I was wondering if I could adopt this puppy?" he asked. "She and my cat Furrball have really become good friends over the course of this little cross-country excursion."

Two-Tone looked a bit bashful.

"Aww... You want Two-Tone?" Anita smiled.

Two-Tone let out a small bark.

"Well, only if you promise to take very good care of her." Roger smiled to Lionel.

"You have my word, sir." replied Lionel firmly. "I'll care for her as if she were my own flesh and blood."

"That's what I like to hear," Roger smiled. "You can keep her, but first, she should say goodbye to her parents and brothers and sisters."

"That's fair," Lionel replied as he put Two-Tone down before her family. "Go ahead, Two-Tone."

Two-Tone soon came over to her extended family. "Goodbye, Mom and Dad." she said. 

"Goodbye, Two-Tone." Pongo and Perdita hugged her.

Two-Tone then came over to her siblings, saying goodbye to almost all of them which took some time. "Goodbye, Cadpig."

"Goodbye, Two-Tone!" Cadpig sniffled.

"Goodbye, Rolly." Two-Tone hugged her brother.

"S-So long, Two-Tone!" Rolly sniffled.

"Goodbye, Spot." Two-Tone told her honorary sister.

"Goodbye, Two-Tone." Spot replied.

"And I think I'll miss you most of all, Lucky." Two-Tone then said.

"Aw, gee, Two-Tone," Lucky blushed. "You're makin' this pup tear up."

Two-Tone soon hugged Lucky goodbye, crying a bit.

"I guess we'll always have the Four-Legged Fall Ball." Two-Tone sniffled.

"You bet we will," replied Lucky with a few tears in his eyes. "Now go on... You got a new home to go to."

Two-Tone gave him one last hug and soon went to go over to Lionel and Furrball.

Furrball hugged her, purring gently. "Glad to have you on board." he smiled.

"Yeah..." Two-Tone smiled back. "I look forward to any future adventures we might get ourselves into."

Amber and Darla both looked very happy for Two-Tone and Furrball.

"Hey, as long as we're together, we can handle anything." said Furrball.

"And I look forward to it." Two-Tone smiled.

Everyone soon smiled while the Dalmatians looked emotional about Two-Tone leaving the family to start off having a new family with brand new adventures for herself and Furrball, but those times would come sooner than anyone would expect. Especially with the Dearly family heading back home once more.

"Thank you so much for visiting, Amber," Anita smiled, hugging her niece. "It's always so good to see you."

"And I love visiting, Aunt Anita." Amber smiled back.

"And we had fun visiting too." Lionel replied.

"It was great having you," Roger smiled. "You're all welcome to come back any time, especially with Patch."

Patch smiled from that as he hung around his parents and siblings.

"Thanks, Mr. Dearly," replied Atticus. "And good luck with your new baby!"

"Heh, thanks," Roger smiled. "We'll be sure to tell you all about it whenever he or she comes."

"I look forward to meeting my new cousin," Amber smiled back. "Can I tell my parents?"

"Of course you can, dear," Anita smiled to her niece. "I'm sure your mother would love to hear the news."

Amber hugged them both. "Thanks, Uncle Roger, Aunt Anita!" she exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome, Amber." Roger and Anita smiled to her.

"Oh, Darla, I'm so excited!" Amber beamed. "I'm gonna have a cousin!"

"I just know you'll be a great big cousin." Darla smiled.

"Thanks, Darla," Amber replied. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

"What're best friends for?" Darla smiled.

And the both of them hugged.

"They're such good friends." Atticus smiled to the others.

"We're so proud of her." Mo replied.

"I can see why." replied Lionel.

Two-Tone and Furrball smiled to each other as they were excited to have some future adventures together. And Lionel, Cherry, Mo, Patch and Atticus were happy to be part of them as well.

"So, do we have to go home now?" Darla asked.

"It would probably be a good idea to get some dinner and get ready to go tomorrow." Atticus suggested.

"Fair enough," replied Lionel. "I could eat."

They soon went inside of the house.

"Naaaaaaaaaaannnnyyyyyy!" Darla called out.

"Darla?!" Amber replied.

"Sorry... Childhood habit." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"I see you all had quite a time, didn't you?" asked Nanny as she came downstairs.

"We sure did, Nanny," Anita smiled to her. "We thought we'd have one last big special dinner together before the others head back home."

"With some extra to go with them." Roger then added as he looked to Two-Tone and Furrball.

"Well, then... Sounds good to me!" Nanny replied.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is gonna be great, I can tell," Dipstick said to Two-Tone. "We'll miss ya though."

"I'll miss you too." Two-Tone smiled back.

"Hey, hey... Look who's back," A voice smirked before she turned around to see that it was Mooch. "I missed ya, Doll."

Furrball glanced at Two-Tone. "That's Mooch, right?" he asked.

"Yep." Two-Tone rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya," Mooch said, making her face him with a smirk. "Boy, did I miss ya around here. I had nuthin' to do."

"Mooch..." explained Two-Tone. "I've been adopted."

"Uh... I don't get it... What does this mean for us?" Mooch asked.

"It means we're through." Two-Tone replied.

"Through?" Mooch glared. "You gonna go with that Lucky punk?"

"No, with Furrball." Two-Tone told him.

"What kinda name is Furrball?" scoffed Mooch.

The cat in question stepped forward. "THAT... Would be me."

"A cat?" Mooch looked over before scoffing. "You mean to tell me that you would honestly leave ME... For a CAT?!"

"He has style, grace, and actually values me for who I am," replied Two-Tone. "Not to mention he actually pays attention to me, unlike YOU."

"I pay attention to you!" Mooch told her. "You've been gone too long. Come on, let's go on the hill, and talk. I'll show ya I'm better for you than some mangy old cat."

"Forget it, Mooch, too little, too late," replied Two-Tone. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"What?!" Mooch yelped.

"I sure hope something good's for dinner," Two-Tone smiled to Furrball. "Tell me, does fish taste good? I hear a lot of cats eat fish."

"Judging from what little I've had of it, it's better cooked." replied Furrball.

"I think maybe I'll try some... It DOES smell pretty good sometimes..." Two-Tone said. 

"I can't believe this!" Mooch complained.

"Ah, don't cry, Mooch, maybe someday you'll find someone who'll stick by you like Two-Tone used to," Cadpig smiled innocently. "But... Probably not." 

"Ah, well," shrugged Rolly. "What can ya do?"

Mooch grumbled to himself as he walked off on his own.

"That took care of him." Furrball remarked.

"Ah, I hate messy break-ups." Two-Tone sighed before smirking a little bit. 

"Two-Tone, I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful." Furrball replied as they walked off.

"I believe so too, Furrball," Two-Tone smiled to him. "I believe so too." 

And for the rest of the night, they enjoyed each other's company. Patch smiled to Two-Tone and Furrball before falling asleep, and he seemed to dream about the big city, more in specifically, Manhattan. One can only wonder why he dreamed of Manhattan... But that's another story for another time. It was indeed a happy ending for everyone, except of course for Cruella and Ivy. Jackson smiled as he finally got to have his vacation which seemed to be the perfect ending to a perfect adventure, so until next time...

The End


End file.
